wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Doktor Murek zredukowany/3
Rozdział III Pani Bożyńska spojrzała na siostrzenicę podejrzliwie i wypuszczając nosem kłęby dymu, powiedziała bez nacisku: – Nie chciałabym cię martwić, droga Niro, ale o tym panu Junoszycu słyszałam bardzo rozmaite zdania. Nira podniosła brwi: – Rozmaite?... Zatem i dodatnie. Cóż, kochana ciociu, to już dobrze. Ludzie o nikim życzliwie nie mówią. – Tak, kochanie. Jednak dobrze jest wiedzieć przynajmniej coś o człowieku, którego się przyjmuje. Sama rozumiesz, że żadnej z moich przyjaciółek nie wystarczy mgliste określenie: „pan który robi interesy”. Nazwisko ma przyzwoite, ale na Podolu, o którym wspominał, nikt Junoszyców nie zna. Nira znowu zerknęła na zegarek i wstała zniecierpliwiona. – Ach, ciociu, więc poproś go o przedstawienie dowodu osobistego. Powtarzam ci, że u nas przyjmowany był w najlepszych domach. Sama zresztą powiedziałaś, że jest „bardzo dobrze”. – Nie zaprzeczam. – A i tu, w Warszawie, nie brak mu stosunków, pierwszorzędnych stosunków. Zresztą, czyż się wprasza do domu cioci?... Jeżeli się nie podoba... – Nie podoba mi się – przerwała pani Bożyńska – ta żarliwość, z jaką go bronisz. – Bynajmniej nie żarliwość. Po prostu jestem zdenerwowana. Miał być przed ósmą, a już jest kwadrans po!... Obawiam się, że... przeciąga mu się ta konferencja. Nim pani Bożyńska zdążyła wypowiedzieć nową uwagę, zjawił się lokaj i oznajmił, że przyszedł pan Junoszyc. Wszedł swobodnym krokiem, jak zawsze dystyngowany, w pysznie skrojonym smokingu. – Pani zeche wybaczyć – zwrócił się elastycznym ukłonem do pani Bożyńskiej – że porywam jej siostrzenicę. Panna Horzeńska była tak rozrzutna, że obiecała mi osłodzić moją starość tego wieczoru i pozwolić mi pokazać się w teatrze w jej zachwycającym towarzystwie. Mówił po francusku, gdyż w domu tym, o czym wiedział, języka polskiego używała tylko służba i czasem Nira. – Jestem przekonana – odpowiedziała pani Bożyńska – że nie zostaną później państwo zbyt długo na kolacji. – Panno Niro – Junoszyc skłonił głowę. – Będzie tak, jak pani rozkaże, ale nie ośmieliłbym się być winowajcą w oczach pani Bożyńskiej. – Bardzo słusznie – przytaknęła pani Stefania – mam dziś wieczorem kilka osób na brydżu. I zależy mi na tym, by moja siostrzenica wróciła najdalej o pierwszej. – Dobrze, ciociu – nadstawiła jej policzek do pocałunku Nira. – Termin będzie ściśle dotrzymany – powiedział na pożegnanie Junoszyc. Od Ogrodu Saskiego powiał wiatr zapachem młodych liści. Chodniki były zapchane tłoczącą się publicznością. Jezdnią mknęła rzeka samochodów. Junoszyc zatrzymał się na rogu i otworzył drzwiczki taksówki. – Wsiadaj – powiedział krótko i rzucił szoferowi – Hotel Śląski. Gdy wóz ruszył, Nira chwyciła go za rękę: – Co ty ze mną robisz? Koki! Co ty ze mną robisz! Przez dwa tygodnie nie napisałeś ani słowa! Myślałam, że oszaleję. – Oszalałaś naprawdę – odpowiedział gniewnie. – Diabli wiedzą, co tobie może strzelić do głowy! – A cóż ja zrobiłam? – przestraszyła się. – Jesteś paradna. Mobilizujesz całą Warszawę. Dzwonisz do wszystkich moich znajomych, podnosisz alarm, narażasz mnie na śmieszność. I wtedy, kiedy ja nie mogę pokazać się we własnym mieszkaniu, bo zależy mi na tym, by myślano, że jeszcze nie wróciłem z Wiednia... – Koki! Przepraszam, bardzo przepraszam – przytuliła się doń Nira – ale ja tak strasznie, tak strasznie tęskniłam... – Więc tęsknij na zdrowie, tylko do ciężkiego diabła nie psuj mi moich interesów! Jeżeli... Jeżeli tak dalej będzie mi nie szło, gotów jestem uwierzyć, że tego pecha to ty mi przynosisz. – Koki! – jęknęła. – Wysiadaj – odburknął. Taksówka stała przed małym hotelikiem przy ulicy Skośnej. Duży brudny pokój na pierwszym piętrze, pomimo otwartych okien dusił zapachem stęchlizny. W sąsiednim numerze jakaś kobieta wybuchała paroksyzmami kaszlu, w przerwach obrzucając kogoś przekleństwami. Na stoliku rozłożony był papier z resztkami bułek i szynki. Pusta butelka od koniaku, druga do połowy wypróżniona i trzy kieliszki były świadectwem niedawno skończonej przekąski. Na łóżku leżała wspaniała walizka z krokodylowej skóry, na nocnej szafce takiż neseser. – Musiałeś tu się zatrzymać? – ze zdumieniem zapytała Nira. – Przecież nie zrobiłem tego dla przyjemności. – A tam, na Szucha? – Tam czeka na mnie ten amerykański idiota. Zaśmieci mi całą garsonierę. Co noc wraca urżnięty w sztok i rzyga na moje dywany. Jeżeli do wtorku nie uzyskam zezwolenia na bezcłowy wwóz tych jego zakichanych maszyn, bydlę pójdzie do prokuratora. – Ale ty masz szansę? – zapytała Nira. – Mam?... Guzik mam. – Junoszyc kopnął krzesło, które omal nie wywróciło się. – Mam w kieszeni fałszywą studolarówkę, te dwie walizki i... ciebie. Niezły bagaż, co? Zaśmiał się, zaklął i wyciągnął się na kanapie. Nira wciąż stała oszołomiona. Nawet nie odczuła obelgi. Jej myśl z wytężeniem pracowała nad jednym: – Jak mu pomóc? Przecie, gdy wyjeżdżał, bez chwili wahania zastawiła swoje futro. Gdyby sprzedała popielice, mogłaby za to sprawić sobie pelerynkę z pięknych srebrnych lisów. Wiosna tego roku była późna i każda przyzwoita kobieta, jako tako dbająca o swój wygląd, nie pokazywała się na mieście bez futrzanej pelerynki, bez dwóch spiętych lub chociażby jednego lisa. Takie efektowne rozszerzenie ramion zwężało biodra, wysmuklało sylwetkę a owalowi twarzy i głowie dawało niezastąpione tło. Codziennie, wracając z biura, Nira rozpaczliwym spojrzeniem obrzucała mijane kobiety. W samym biurze na trzydzieści z górą pracownic ona jedna nie miała nawet najskromniejszego lisa. Prawie wszystkie zarabiały nie więcej niż Nira: dwadzieścia z czymś złotych miesięcznie. Można jeszcze było zrozumieć to u mężatek lub u tych panien, którym wiek i uroda umożliwiały otrzymywanie drogich prezentów. Były jednak i mocno starszawe, jędzowate paniusie, utrzymujące się wyłącznie z pensji, a i te jakimś cudem umiały tak ułożyć swój budżet, że starczyło im na futra. O pożyczeniu od ciotki Stefy Nira nie mogła marzyć. I tak ledwie tam wiązano koniec z końcem. Rodzice od lutego zdobyli się na przysłanie pięćdziesięciu złotych. A wiosna, jak na złość, ciągnęła się bez końca. Wiadomość o przyjeździe Junoszyca napełniła Nirę otuchą. Była pewna, że interesy powiodły mu się i że nie sprawi mu kłopotu wykupienie choćby tylko popielic. Zabrała nawet kwit lombardowy ze sobą. Tymczasem on sam jest w najgorszej sytuacji. Z niepokojem przyglądała się jego pięknej twarzy. Wargi ułożył jakby do gwizdania, gładkie wspaniałe czoło zarysowało się lekką bruzdą między brwiami. Im dłużej przyglądał się mu, tym bardziej ustępowały obawy i zwątpienia. Wierzyła, nie, wiedziała, że ten człowiek, że taki człowiek przegrać nie może. Była pewna, że pod tym czołem nieustannie pracuje potężny, precyzyjny mózg, że tysiące myśli przesuwają się niestrudzenie, aż nagle dadzą olśniewające skojarzenie. Jakże dobrze to znała! Wówczas usta rozsuną się w półuśmiech, podniosą się opuszczone powieki i oczy błysną decyzją. Jej nie powie nic, ale już w następnej chwili siada do telefonu czy do biurka... Zaczyna działać. A później, gdy szeregiem niezawodnych posunięć zrealizuje plan, potrafi całą rzecz tak opowiedzieć... Przysiadła na brzeżku kanapy i delikatnie, wstrzymując oddech, zaczęła wodzić wargami wzdłuż brwi. Zwykle lubił to. I Nirze zdawało się, że tą pieszczotą bierze jakoś bodaj najmniejszy udział w jego myślach. Teraz jednak odsunął Nirę zdecydowanym gestem: – Daj spokój z tym lizaniem się – powiedział szorstko. – Nie jestem usposobiony. Że też te kobiety nie umieją nigdy wyczuć nastroju! – Nie wiedziałam, że i od innych musisz tak się opędzać – odsunęła się Nira. – Muszę. – Wiem, że mnie zdradzasz – starała się mówić cicho, by nie dostrzegł jej podniecenia. Junoszyc ziewnął: – Zdradzam. – Nie, to niemożliwe! – chwyciła go za ręce. – Niemożliwe – zgodził się obojętnie. Przywarła ustami do jego warg. – Koki, mój Koki – powtarzała wśród pocałunków – ożeń się ze mną, błagam cię, ożeń się! Przecie ja ci nie będę żadnym ciężarem. Będę pracowała. Będę ci pomagała. I przysięgam ci: Nie będę– zazdrosna... Pod pocałunkiem uczuła, że jego usta uśmiechają się. W oczach jednak błysnął gniew. – Koki... – dodała jeszcze nieśmiało i umilkła. – Zamęczysz mnie, zanudzisz – odezwał się znużonym głosem. – Już ci dwa razy mówiłem, że nie mogę, nie chcę i nie ożenię się z tobą. Nie cierpię żadnych obowiązków. Po co mi u diabła ciężkiego małżeństwo?... – Więc mnie nie kochasz! – zawołała porywczo. – Kocham i co z tego? – Gdy się kocha, to się chce mieć tego kogoś na własność. Junoszyc skrzywił się: – Toteż i mam ciebie, – Takie widywanie się ukradkiem – zaczęła, lecz przerwał jej, wpadając w słowo: – ...mnie zupełnie wystarcza. Moja droga, żenić się powinni tacy ludzie, jak ten twój narzeczony... Jakże mu tam?... Murek. Cóż z nim? Jeszcze jest w Warszawie? – Ach, nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Jest, zdaje się. – Dostał jaką posadę? Nira wzruszyła ramionami: – Czy ja wiem?! Zdaje się, że wziął się do handlu. – Do handlu? – zdziwił się Junoszyc. – Na tym to on nic nie zarobi. To cymbał. Zapukano do drzwi. Numerowy oznajmił, że przyszedł jakiś pan i pyta o pana Junoszyca. Zgodnie z zastrzeżeniem, portier powiedział, że nikt taki tu nie mieszka, ale ten pan pomimo to kazał „poszukać” i powiedzieć, że ma certyfikat. Junoszyc zerwał się z kanapy i kazał natychmiast wprowadzić owego pana. Nira musiała stanąć przy oknie i odwrócić się do pokoju plecami. W szybie widziała odbicie małego, eleganckiego jegomościa, który szybko wręczył Junoszycowi jakieś papiery. Zamienili przy tym kilka krótkich zdań i interesant wyszedł. Na twarzy Junoszyca nie znalazła żadnej zmiany. Stał i spokojnie przeglądał papiery. – No – powiedział wreszcie – chociaż to się udało. – Udało się? – Phi... drobiazg. Kilkanaście tysięcy. Ale i to dobre. Uniknęłaś przykrej historii. Masz szczęście. – Ja? – zdziwiła się. – Aha. Musiałbym cię narazić na towarzystwo tego amerykańskiego szympansa. – Tego, któregoś umieścił w swojej garsonierze? – Tak. No, popraw kapelusz. Jedziemy na kolację do Bristolu. Musiałabyś go zabawiać przez kilka dni i natchnąć ochotą do dłuższego pobytu w naszej pięknej stolicy. – Chyba nie wyobrażałeś sobie, że zgodzę się na taką rolę! Wstydź się, Koki! – Wstydzę się, ale wyobrażałem – zaśmiał się wesoło. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję; ten jego cynizm działał na nią jak wzrok węża: przejmował wstrętem i obezwładniał. Wchodząc na salę restauracyjną przypomniała sobie z dotkliwą wyrazistością brak wymarzonej pelerynki z lisów. Było sporo znajomych Junoszyca, który kłaniał się z tym swoim pańskim wdziękiem na prawo i lewo. Imponował jej właśnie tym kontrastem świetnej dżentelmeńskiej powierzchowności i brutalnej siły wewnętrznej, nieliczącej się z niczym i nikim. W niektórych spojrzeniach i ukłonach dostrzegała maskowaną niechęć lub ostentacyjną powściągliwość, lecz wyraźnego lekceważenia nikt nie ośmieliłby się mu okazać. – A co sobie o mnie myślą – mawiał Junoszyc – to mam w nosie. Stolik, przy którym siedli, natychmiast został otoczony przez nadskakującą służbę. Wiedzieli, że będą drogie napoje i dania, że kapnie suty napiwek. Na reprezentację Junoszyc nie żałował pieniędzy. – Ludzie muszą wiedzieć, że się komuś powodzi – twierdził – jeżeli mają go szanować. Przy kawie zapalił cygaro i przyjrzawszy się Nirze, powiedział: – To dobrze, że wyglądasz tak... skromnie. Niech wiedzą, że bywam z kobietą z towarzystwa. Jednak przydałoby ci się jakieś futro. Skończę z tym amerykańskim durniem i kupię ci coś ładnego. Przecież wiedziała, że on sam o tym pomyśli! Jakże mogła go nie kochać! Do stolika przysiadł się jakiś chudy blondyn w binoklach. Junoszyc przedstawił go półgębkiem i z tego wywnioskowała, że to ktoś podrzędny, tym bardziej, że podczas rozmowy nie wymienił też jej nazwiska, co robił chętnie, ilekroć zależało mu na danym człowieku. Z reguły przechodzili przy obcych na pan i pani. Blondyn mówił o jakimś zakwestionowanym zapisie hipotecznym, o kaucji w związku z dostawami i prosił Junoszyca o zainteresowanie się tymi sprawami. Do podobnych rozmów Nira była przyzwyczajona. Ilekroć znaleźli się w kawiarni czy restauracji, zawsze ktoś się przysiadał do stolika lub odwoływał Junoszyca do telefonu. W trakcie rozmowy padło kilka nazwisk a po jednym z nich Junoszyc zwrócił się do Niry: – Czy w domu pani ciotki nie bywa prezes Holbein? – Nie... Chyba nie. Jak on wygląda? – Bardzo gruby, sepleni i nosi okulary. – Nie. Na pewno nie znam – potrząsnęła głową Nira. Junoszyc zamyślił się: – A może ktokolwiek ustosunkowany w Zakładach Przemysłowych „Rono”?... Kto tam jest?... – Serkowski, Wundt, Jagodziński – szybko podpowiedział blondyn. Okazało się jednak, że u pani Bożyńskiej żaden z wymienionych nie bywa i Nira żadnego z nich nie zna. Gdy blondyn pożegnał się i odszedł, Junoszyc zaczął bębnić palcami po stole. – Brak mi wielu ludzi. Mógłbym wiele fajnych rzeczy przeprowadzić, gdybym bliżej znał takiego na przykład Holbeina albo chociażby Jagodzińskiego. Patrzyła nań wzrokiem winowajczyni. W jego słowach wyczuwała niezadowolenie. Po długiej pauzie Junoszyc nagle zapytał: – W „Sumienności” nie ma zmian? – Nie, przynajmniej ja o żadnych nie słyszałam. – Wciąż siedzisz w dziale korespondencji?... – Tak. Mieli mnie przenieść do rachuby, ale okazało się, że moje języki obce są podobno niezastąpione i dyrektor Lender nie chce mnie puścić. Junoszyc pogwizdywał pod nosem i niespodziewanie powiedział: – To nonsens. Marnowanie czasu i możliwości. – Jakich możliwości? – Posłuchaj, Niro... Zarabiasz coś trzysta złotych? – Znacznie mniej. – Właśnie. Czyś ty nigdy nie pomyślała, że w tymże Towarzystwie Asekuracyjnym jest droga do wcale dobrych dochodów?... – Dla mnie? – Dla ciebie bardziej niż dla kogo innego. Jesteś ładna i masz masę wdzięku... – Dziękuję. – Zarumieniła się tak jakby nigdy i od nikogo podobnych komplementów nie słyszała. Co prawda, Junoszyc nie mówił ich nigdy. Nawet przed trzema laty, gdy go poznała podczas krótkiego pobytu w Warszawie i gdy starał się ją zdobyć, nie posługiwał się w tym celu prawieniem komplementów. To nie leżało w jego typie. Wiedziała, że mu się podoba. Chciała wierzyć, że ją kocha, lecz on sam o tym nie mówił, ona zaś na tym jednym punkcie nie wyrzekła się wobec niego swoich ambicji i wolałaby umrzeć niż dopytywać się o to. Musiał zauważyć jej rumieniec i zmieszanie, lecz ciągnął dalej tym samym tonem: – Masz prezencję, formy, umiejętność konwersacji. Na dziesięć metrów pachnie od ciebie arystokracją w najlepszym znaczeniu tego słowa, no i nazywasz się pierwszorzędnie. Wszystko to razem jest pewnym kapitałem, który można, a zatem trzeba wyzyskać. Jestem pewien, że otrzymawszy twój bilet wizytowy i relację o twoim wyglądzie, żaden mężczyzna nie pomyśli, żeby odprawić cię z przedpokoju. Do głowy mu nie przyjdzie, że jesteś agentką asekuracyjną. – Więc ty chciałbyś, Koki, bym została agentką? – przeraziła się. – Chciałbym. – Ależ to okropna praca... Chodzić po mieszkaniach... – Po pierwsze, nie widzę w tym nic okropnego. To raz. Panie z najlepszego towarzystwa pracują dziś po sklepach. Po drugie, zarobisz na tym pięć razy więcej niż siedząc w biurze, a poza tym, nie chodzi tu w ogóle o pracę ani o ubezpieczanie od apopleksji różnych pierników, lecz o nawiązanie z nimi znajomości. Niczego więcej. Ot, zwyczajna znajomość, najwyżej lekki flircik. Chodzi o to, by taki facet nabrał nadziei, że z czasem, przy pewnych staraniach może spodziewać się powodzenia u ciebie. Nie ma starszego mężczyzny, dobrze sytuowanego, który by się nie skusił taką perspektywą. Znam ich dobrze. Popisanie się romansem z młodą i ładną panną z towarzystwa, toż to więcej warte dla takiego typa niż wygrana na loterii. No, i popisanie się przed samym sobą. Odzyskanie nadwątlonej wiary we własne męskie uroki. W miarę jak Junoszyc rozpalał się do projektu. Nira była coraz zimniejsza. Czuła tu coś obrzydliwego. – Nie sądzę – powiedziała – bym swoim sposobem bycia umiała dać komuś wrażenie, że jestem gotowa na każde skinienie palcem. – Bo i nie trzeba dawać żadnego wrażenia – skrzywił się. – Nie znasz ludzi. Już sam fakt, że taki jegomość widzi ponętny obiekt w roli agentki, wystarcza. Będzie przeświadczony, iż kosztem ubezpieczenia się zyska jej skłonność. Każda kobieta, którą warunki ekonomiczne stawiają w zależności od mężczyzny, wywołuje w nim najdalej idące nadzieje. Nie potrzebujesz robić w tym kierunku specjalnych wysiłków. Wystarczy, jeżeli po niejakich certacjach przyjmiesz propozycję przejażdżki samochodem lub kolacji w dobrym lokalu. – Ale po co? – Bądź cierpliwa – zmarszczył brwi. Po to, że przy pierwszej sposobności poznajomisz mnie z takim gościem. „Mój kuzyn, pan Junoszyc”. Oto wszystko. Nira uśmiechnęła się melancholijnie: – Nie wydaje mi się to wszystko szczególnie zachęcające... – A mnie wydaje się bardzo dobrym pomysłem. – Poza tym wątpię, by dyrekcja zechciała powierzyć mi agenturę. – O to się nie bój. Zaraz jutro lub pojutrze wpadnę do was i pomówię z twoim dyrektorem. – Odmówi. Junoszyc zaśmiał się: – Bądź spokojna. Mnie nie odmówi. Mam ja na niego pewien haczyk i on o tym doskonale wie. Przed pierwszą Nira była już w domu. Junoszyc uparł się, by ciotce Stefie dotrzymać słowa. Zjawienie się siostrzenicy pani Bożyńska powitała zadowolonym uśmiechem. Rzeczywiście było kilka osób. W gabinecie grano w brydża. „Piąta wychodząca”, pani Szczaniecka, która z nudów przeglądała już od godziny stare ilustracje (jedna para broniła robra), przyjęła zjawienie się Niry z zachwytem i Nira musiała ją bawić sprawozdaniem ze sztuki, na której nie była. Te ciotczyne brydże, powtarzające się po dwa i trzy razy na tydzień, gromadziły najczęściej to samo towarzystwo. Kilka pań z plutokracji i zubożałej arystokracji, wszędobylskich i rozplotkowanych, wypalających moc papierosów i wałkujących plotki publiczne i prywatne, i stosunkowo niewielu mężczyzn. Byli to przeważnie cudzoziemcy, dyplomaci minorum gentium, starsi panowie, reprezentujący różne egzotyczne republiki, kończący w Warszawie swój lekki, błyskotliwy żywot spędzony smakowicie i dostatnio na koszt owych republik, których obywatele dla dodania blichtru swym przedstawicielom musieli się wyrzec luksusu noszenia butów i używania mydła. Oprócz tych wyszlifowanych starych próżniaków i darmozjadów bywali też i młodzi dyplomaci, początkujący karierowicze. Ci przez odwiedzanie pani Bożyńskiej zaspokajali swe poczucie obowiązku dyplomatycznego, nawiązując tak zwany kontakt z miejscowym społeczeństwem. Młodzi mogliby być zabawni, gdyby nie ich ustawiczny strach przed ewentualnością większych wydatków czy wyższej przegranej w brydża. Nie dorobili się jeszcze przyzwoitych poborów a ich pensyjki z trudem wystarczały na opędzenie kosztów reprezentacyjnego wyglądu. Pannie Horzeńskiej przyglądali się łakomie, lecz żaden z nich nie ryzykował żadnych awansów. Rewanże za skromne zresztą przyjęcia obywali kwiatami lub zaproszeniami na większe herbatki w poselstwach czy ambasadach. Starsi ich koledzy, z tytułu swoich stanowisk, rozporządzali już konkretniejszymi dowodami wdzięczności – mogli sprowadzać wina, perfumy czy pończochy bez cła. Permanentny brydż ciotki Stefy i zbierające się na nim towarzystwo były podobno przyczyną rozwodu pani Bożyńskiej z mężem. Pan Bożyński nie nazywał przyjaciółek żony inaczej, jak „stare gitary”, przyjaciół „wałkoniami za cudze pieniądze” a brydża „piekielną katarynką”. Mieszkał na Wspólnej i prowadził w domu biuro pośrednictwa sprzedaży majątków ziemskich, przy czym wiodło mu się niezgorzej, dzięki licznym pokrewieństwom i stosunkom w różnych stronach kraju. W każdym razie starczało na wypłacanie renty byłej żonie. Mieli troje dzieci. Najstarszy Wojciech, na złość matce – jak twierdziła – został inżynierem i co gorsza, zamiast wejść do któregoś z pułków kawalerii, uzyskał przydział do saperów. Jego batalion stał o kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od Warszawy, lecz Wojtek przyjeżdżał rzadko, dość jednak często, by swym wyglądem i dezaprobującą małomównością utrzymywać matkę w stanie trwałej niechęci do siebie. Wysoki i zgrabny, ubierał się u jakiegoś małomiasteczkowego krawca i mundur oficerski wisiał na nim workowate. Od czasu zainstalowania się na Królewskiej Niry, która widocznie mu się podobała, zaglądał częściej, lecz nie przestał milczeć ani nie zaczął dbać o swoją powierzchowność. Nirze kiedyś zwierzył się, że pracuje nad jakimś wynalazkiem, o czym nikt nie wiedział. Młodsza o dwa lata od Wojtka Krystyna mieszkała z ojcem, dokąd się przeniosła po trzyletnim niefortunnym pożyciu małżeńskim ze słynnym bokserem Kruszyną. Ich „mezalians” w swoim czasie był głośnym skandalem, który Kryśce nie opłacił się zupełnie. Najmłodsza Mika, niebrzydka mała blondyneczka, o filigranowej figurze i jasnoniebieskich oczach, po skończeniu klasztornej pensji za granicą, mieszkała przy matce w roli panny na wydaniu. Cicha i anemiczna, tak przez wzgląd na usposobienie jak i na zdrowie, była rzadkim gościem w salonie, wcześnie kładąc się spać i wcześnie wstając. Rankami chodziła na studia malarskie, wieczory spędzała w swoim pokoju, pełnym sielankowych akwarel i atłasowych poduszek. Nie lubiły się z Nirą i unikały się wzajemnie, chociaż nigdy nie zamieniły nie tylko najmniejszego przykrego słówka, lecz ani nieprzychylnego spojrzenia. Nira nie mieszkali u ciotki darmo. Za pokój i utrzymanie oddawała więcej niż połowę swej pensji. To dawało jej poczucie niezależności i prawo przyjmowania własnych znajomych. Nie było ich zresztą wielu. Najczęściej zaglądała nowa przyjaciółka i koleżanka biurowa, pani Lechowska, rozwódka, ocierająca się o żydowsko-polską arystokrację. Nira lubiła ją za jej spryt, dowcip i cynizm. Drugim gościem był Junoszyc, trzecim i ostatnim z częstszych – Murek. Jego zjawienie się w Warszawie Nira przyjęła jak klęskę. Jeżeli, wyjeżdżając z domu, nie zerwała z nim ostatecznie to tylko na kategoryczne żądanie Junoszyca. – Ani się waż! – mówił. – Zapewniam cię, że to wymarzony mąż dla ciebie. Póki nie znajdziesz innego bubka, ani się waż zrywać z tym Murkiem. Trzeba być rozsądną. Interesy twoich rodziców wiszą na włosku. Mnie mogą diabli wziąć w każdej chwili. Sama to rozumiesz, że musisz mieć jakieś oparcie. A ten Murek wcale nie jest uciążliwy. Co ci to szkodzi? Mówił jeszcze o tym, że może się sam znaleźć w trudnej sytuacji, w której będzie potrzebował pomocy, że zresztą nikt nie zmusza jej do brania ślubu a takie nominalne narzeczeństwo ma swoje zalety. Na wyraźne życzenie Junoszyca wysłała kilka kart pocztowych do Murka, rozgniewała się jednak, gdy przyjechał. Przede wszystkim na tle Warszawy wyglądał bardzo prowincjonalnie. Po drugie zjawił się u ciotki podczas nieobecności Niry i przedstawił się jako jej narzeczony. Wprawdzie ciotka Stefa uznała, że prezentuje się możliwie a maniery ma lepsze niż nazwisko, nie powinien był jednak przyjmować zaproszenia na obiad. Mika orzekła, że jest przystojny. Pochlebiało to Nirze, ku jej własnemu zdumieniu. Rzeczywiście i jej samej wydał się ładniejszy od obrazu, który zachowała w pamięci. Może dlatego, że obraz ten brzydł z dnia na dzień, nie podsycany życzliwością wyobraźni. Murek niewątpliwie mógł się zaliczać do przystojnych mężczyzn. Prawie wysoki, mocno zbudowany. O długiej kanciastej twarzy i twardych rysach, wywierałby nawet wrażenie bardzo męskiego, gdyby nie różowe kolorki, ciemnoblond przystrzyżone wąsiki i nadmiar tłuszczu. Przypominałby zażywnego kupczyka, gdyby nie jasne i surowe spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. – Bardzo solidny – zawyrokowała po jego wyjściu ciotka Stefa. – Chociaż przydałoby mu się więcej obycia. W twoich rączkach, Niro, szybko tego nabędzie. Lecz Nira bynajmniej nie zamierzała zajmowa się taką guwernerką. Przeciwnie. Od razu oświadczyła Murkowi, że nie może mu poświęcać wiele czasu. Biuro, obowiązki towarzyskie, przemęczenie. Dała mu nawet do zrozumienia, że ciotka Bożyńska, ze względu na snobizm własnych i bywających u niej osób, nie życzy sobie wizyt narzeczonego siostrzenicy. – Pan rozumie, panie Franciszku – mówiła Nira. – To nie jest dom mój, dom moich rodziców, gdzie byłam swobodna. On prostodusznie przyznał jej słuszność i stanęło na tym, że widywać się będą albo na mieście, albo po uprzednim porozumieniu się telefonicznym u ciotki Stefy. Nira zaś tak umiała za każdym razem sytuację przedstawić, że od jego przyjazdu, to jest w ciągu dwóch miesięcy, widzieli się tylko sześć razy. I on zdawał się godzić z tym stanem rzeczy. O ile początkowo telefonował z natarczywymi prośbami co dwa, trzy dni, o tyle teraz odzywał się rzadziej, stał się mniej wymagający i dokuczliwy. Zresztą obecność narzeczonego w Warszawie miała dla Niry i swoje dobre strony. Istniał poważny pretekst do wychodzenia z domu o różnych porach, bez pobudzania podejrzliwości ciotki, która nie tyle przez pragnienie rozciągnięcia nad nią moralnej opieki, ile przez ciekawość i ze względów prestiżowych poczuwała się do obowiązku kontroli. Nira łatwo zbywała wszelkie indagacje: – Byłam z narzeczonym w cukierni. W wypadku zaś, gdy dłużej zabawiła w garsonierze Junoszyca, tłumaczyła się przyjęciem u siostry Murka. Musiała dla świętego spokoju wymyśleć tę siostrę i wydać ją za mąż za majora weterynarza: prości, ale poczciwi ludzie. Junoszyc pękał ze śmiechu, słuchając sprawozdań Niry o skromnym, lecz pogodnym życiu owych majorostwa, o ich trojgu rozkosznych dzieciach i o tym, jak ciotka Stefa drobiazgowo wypytuje o stosunek Murka do tych maleństw, by wywnioskować, czy będzie dobrym ojcem. W istocie Nira nie wiedziała nawet, gdzie Murek mieszka. Wspomniał raz o tym mimochodem, że u krewnych na Żoliborzu, a gdy zdziwiła się, że dawniej nie mówił o tym, że ma w ogóle krewnych, był to potwierdzeniem: – Ach, to bardzo dalecy krewni. I zmienił temat rozmowy. Ponieważ dla Niry było najzupełniej obojętne, gdzie on mieszka i jaką ma rodzinę, nie przyszło jej nigdy na myśl wracać do tego przedmiotu. Spotykali się zazwyczaj w niewielkiej cukierence na Miodowej. Przez telefon zapowiadał zawsze, że ma moc rzeczy do powiedzenia, lecz gdy siedzieli naprzeciw siebie przy stoliku, powtarzał w kółko, że ją kocha, że dla takiej miłości warto żyć, że kiedyś będą bardzo szczęśliwi i wlepiał w nią cielęco zachwycone oczy. Nawet o sobie prawie nic nie opowiadał. Z jego słów wiedziała, że ma „napiętą” bardzo dobrą posadę, a tymczasem pomaga pewnemu adwokatowi. Nie musiało mu się jednak dobrze powodzić. Przychodził zawsze w tym samym ubraniu i w tych samych bucikach, dość zniszczonych. Gdy pod koniec marca zrobiło się cieplej, musiał chyba zastawić palto, bo później oziębiło się znacznie, on jednak twierdził, że mu bez palta ciepło, chociaż miał sine ręce. Wtedy nawet pożałowała go trochę. W gruncie rzeczy nie był dla niej antypatyczny. Dawniej, w domu rodziców, gdy po pół roku i dłużej nie widywała Junoszyca, w głębi duszy godziła się na ostateczność zostania jego żoną. Działał nawet na jej rozbudzone, a głodne zmysły, tym bardziej, że podniecała je myśl o jego miłości. Poza tym i za tę miłość, choć jej nie ceniła, była mu przecież wdzięczna. Koki miał rację, że kobieta musi zawsze mieć w odwodzie taką miłość, gotową do najdalej idących poświęceń, taki pas ratunkowy. Dawało to poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Jeżeli nie ostatecznego portu, to chwilowej przystani, skąd można znowu rozejrzeć się po życiu. A Nirze biegło ono skokami z dnia na dzień, z tygodnia na tydzień. Było to życie podróżne, dorywcze, tymczasowe. Jej młodość wchłaniała zdarzenia, niecierpliwie przepuszczała przez palce prąd czasu, bulgoczący w krętym łożysku, pędzący w niewiadomym celu. W tym nurcie ani się było dna dopatrzeć, ani własnego odbicia. Pod wpływem takich czy innych przykrości przychodziła czasem refleksja: – A co dalej?... Czym się to wszystko skończy?... Lecz nienawidziła tej myśli. Przepędzała ją gwałtownym wzywaniem na pomoc wspomnień o rozkoszy, o drobiazgach codziennych, o fatałaszkach. Zaludniała świadomość tym wszystkim, zamulała, zagęszczała, by zakryć, zatopić, zepchnąć pod powierzchnię myśl niedobrą, wynurzającą się, niczym topielec z ustami otwartymi do groźnego pytania: – Co dalej?... Czym się to skończy?... Dlatego i marzeń nie lubiła. Nie były to zresztą marzenia dalekosiężne. Ot, spędzić całą dobę od świtu do świtu z Junoszycem wyjechać z nim na kilka tygodni na Riwierę, sprawić sortie z sześciu srebrnych lisów, wykupić mercedesa z zastawu... Ostatnie marzenie wkrótce się spełniło. Koki przeprowadził jakiś interes z cyną czy cynkiem i pięknie odświeżony samochód znów był do dyspozycji. A Nira potrzebowała go teraz bardziej niż dawniej. Pod koniec maja decydująco zmieniła się jej sytuacja w Towarzystwie Asekuracyjnym: została agentką. Przestała pobierać pensję, miała zaś otrzymywać prowizję od przeprowadzonych ubezpieczeń, co w razie powodzenia powinno było dać wcale przyzwoity dochód. Co pewien czas Junoszyc układał jej listę osób, które nadawałyby się na klientelę. Uzgadniała ją następnie z szefem i codziennie odwiedzała kilka upatrzonych ofiar. Jednych ubezpieczało się na życie lub od nieszczęśliwych wypadków, innych od kradzieży lub od odpowiedzialności cywilnej. Nie każda polisa opłacała się Nirze. W wielu wypadkach chodziło głównie o co innego, o nawiązanie znajomości, o zbliżenie takiego jegomościa z Junoszycem, o wyjednanie protekcji dla jego przedsięwzięć. Przewidywania Junoszyca nie we wszystkim się sprawdziły. Zdarzało się, niestety, że ten czy inny „upatrzony” wcale jej nie przyjmował lub z miejsca odprawiał z niczym. Starzy spryciarze mieli przecież „nosa”, dzięki któremu doszli do majątku. Znali się na ludziach i na interesach. Tak na przykład nie powiodło się z grubą rybą, o którą Koki najbardziej zabiegał. Prezes Zakładów Przemysłowych „Rono”, Holbein, wprawdzie za trzecim razem raczył dopuścić Nirę przed swoje oblicze, lecz okazał zupełny brak zainteresowania zarówno dla asekuracji jak i dla agentki. Na zakończenie trzyminutowej audiencji powiedział oschle: – Radzę pani wydrukować na biletach wizytowych to, że jest pani agentką Towarzystwa „Sumienność”. Zabieranie ludziom czasu przez wprowadzanie ich w błąd jest też klęską i przed taką klęską chętnie się ubezpieczę, jeżeli wprowadzicie ten dział. Do widzenia! Tegoż wieczoru Junoszyc kazał Nirze uśmiechnąć się do Holbeina w kawiarni, dokąd umyślnie w tym celu przyszli. Ten gruby wół jednak nawet się nie ukłonił, choć musiał zauważyć i poznać. Ta przykrość i irytacja Junoszyca sprawiły, że po wyjściu z kawiarni rozpłakała się na ulicy, co znowu przyniosło jej w zysku całą litanię obelg i dwa wielkie sińce nad łokciem. Chciała przecież jak najlepiej, zrobiła wszystko co mogła, posunęła się aż do kompromitacji, zaczepiając obcego człowieka w publicznym miejscu. Junoszyc jakby nie umiał tego zrozumieć. Jak kleszczami ściskał jej rękę: – Mam w nosie twoją kompromitację! Słyszysz?! Gdybym ci kazał, musiałabyś z nim czy z każdym innym położyć się do łóżka! – Koki! – chlipała z bólu i obrazy. – Co ty mówisz? – A co wielkiego? Ważna mi rzecz – syczał szeptem, by nie słyszeli go przechodnie. – Niby to taka świętość?... Cnota, psiakrew, dziewica! Wyrwała mu rękę: – Nie masz prawa tak mówić! – Ciszej! – syknął. – Nie masz prawa! To nikczemnie z twojej strony. Ty przecież wiesz, że przedtem nie należałam do nikogo! – I cóż z tego?... Zdaje ci się, że to taki rarytas?... a zresztą potem już nie miałem już kontroli. Zatrzymała się i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, on tylko zrobił niecierpliwy ruch ramieniem i dorzucił: – Przy twoim temperamenciku!... – Koki!... – Z tym fajtłapowatym Murkiem pewnie też nie bawiłaś się w ciuciubabkę, lecz w... Z naciskiem wyrzucił z siebie ordynarne słowo i dodał: – Mnie nie oszukasz. – Nie wierzysz? Ty mnie nie wierzysz? – zapytała rozpaczliwie. – Graj komedię komu innemu – odpowiedział zimno. – I nie udawaj takiej prawdomównej. Kłamać to i ja mógłbym się od ciebie nauczyć. Umiesz łgać jak z nut. – Ale nie tobie! – Kto łże, ten wszystkim łże. Umilkła. Nagle wezbrała w niej dzika, szalona nienawiść do tego człowieka. Szli obok. Nie podnosząc powiek, widziała jego nogi w jasnych spodniach i brązowe, błyszczące buciki. Najszaleńcze myśli przychodziły jej do głowy. Pchnąć go nagle pod rozpędzone auto. Niech ginie rozmiażdżony... Niech zginie za to, że mogły mu przez usta przejść te słowa... Albo pójść do policji i donieść. Niech zgnije w więzieniu za wszystkie swoje sprawki... Tak, donieść albo nie, to za mało... Żeby go ktoś bił, aż do krwi, żeby zabił... Cóż prostszego! Wystarczy odszukać Murka i wyznać mu całą prawdę!... Tak! Powiedzieć mu: – Pomścij moją hańbę! Ten człowiek uwiódł mnie, podeptał, zepchnął w bagno... O, takiego Murka nie trzeba będzie zachęcać do zemsty. On się z nim po chłopsku rozprawi... Czuła, że krew ucieka jej do serca, jakieś dziwne drżenie rozpłynęło się po całym ciele. – Zemsty... Zemsty... – wirowało w głowie. – Uważaj! Tramwaj! – szarpnął ją za ramię. Tuż przed nią szybko przesunął się długi, czerwony wagon. Stanowczym targnięciem uwolniła się od ręki Junoszyca. Przeszli przez jezdnię i skręcili w boczną ulicę. Było tu całkiem pusto. Nira zatrzymała się. – Posłuchaj, Koki – powiedziała, jak się jej zdawało, spokojnie, chociaż głos jej drżał febrycznie – znosiłam od ciebie wiele upokorzeń, chamskich obelg i lekceważenia, ale teraz przebrałeś miarę... Zabrakło jej oddechu. Junoszyc stał nieruchomo. W jego oczach było zdumienie. – Przebrałeś miarę – ciągnęła. – Lecz omyliłeś się. Ja nie pozwolę sobą poniewierać, pomiatać. Nie jestem dziewką! – I cóż dalej? – zapytał bezbarwnym tonem a jego rysy zesztywniały. – Ja ci tego nie przebaczę! – wybuchła. – Gorzko za to zapłacisz! Nie cofnę się przed żadną zemstą! Spodziewała się, że zacznie ją uspokajać, przepraszać, perswadować lub że wybuchnie gniewem. On jednak stał spokojnie. Nagle na jego twarzy zjawił się lekki uśmiech. – Ha, cóż? – odezwał się obojętnie. – Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak życzyć ci w tym powodzenia. Żegnam! Zwykłym ruchem uchylił kapelusza i ruszył w stronę domu swoim normalnym, elastycznym krokiem. Nira stała jak urzeczona. Zdawało się jej, że za chwilę straci przytomność i upadnie. Widziała, jak o kilkadziesiąt kroków dalej on sięgnął do kieszeni i nie zatrzymując się, zapalił papierosa. W świetle następnej latarni mignęło jego jasne ubranie. Już zaczęła go tracić z oczu. Ogarnęło ją nagle nieludzkie przerażenie. Zrozumiała, że traci go na zawsze, że nigdy nie usłyszy jego głosu, nigdy nie będzie mogła oprzeć głowy o jego ramię, że oto tam w mroku niknie jej szczęście, którego niczym nie da się okupić... Zaczęła biec. Coraz szybciej, coraz szybciej... Nogi były jakby drewniane, nie czuła pod nimi chodnika, pędziła w jakiejś próżni, w której tupot jej biegu zdawał się ją doganiać echem panicznej ucieczki przed tym, co się stało, przed bólem i rozpaczą. Dopadła go przed bramą. Spazmatycznie, kurczowo chwyciła za rękę i przycisnęła ją do piersi, rozdygotanej łomotem serca. Nie wyrwał ręki i nie powiedział słowa. Pokornie wchodziła za nim na schody, czekała, aż drzwi otworzy i wsunęła się za nim. Na próżno jednak szukała jego wzroku. Zatrzasnął drzwi, powoli ściągał rękawiczki, powiesił kapelusz, zapalił w gabinecie światło i zaciągnął story. Wtedy dopiero stanął przed nią. – Więc co? – zapytał przesadnie łagodnym tonem. – Więc co, panienko?... Chciałaś się mścić?... Mścić?... Nieprzytomna ze strachu i ze szczęścia, wyrzucała z siebie najpokorniejsze słowa, błagania, przeprosiny, łkania. Usiłowała zarzucić mu ręce na szyję, lecz on z całej siły odepchnął ją od siebie. Cztery czy pięć kroków i nogi zawadziły o dywan, całym ciężarem uderzyła o krzesło i upadła wraz z nim na podłogę. Junoszyc poderwał ją z ziemi: – Mścić się?... – pytał straszliwym szeptem przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Na mnie się mścić?... Może zadenuncjować? Co?... Ty... suko! Zwinęła się z bólu, lecz on jak kleszczami trzymał ją oburącz za ramiona. – Koki!... Litości!... Daruj!... – jęczała. W ustach miała smak krwi. – Ja cię nauczę! Ja ci pokażę! – rzucił nią o ziemię i widocznie zmęczony, usiadł na fotelu. Nira rozdygotana, z włosami w nieładzie, doczołgała się doń i szlochając, objęła jego nogi. – Koki!... Ja byłam... szalona... Przebacz... przebacz... Przecie ja cię tak kocham... Daruj... Pochylił się, podniósł ją i posadził na kolanach. Przywarła z całej siły do jego piersi. Nie czuła już bólu, tylko niewypowiedzianą radość, tylko jego pocałunki na twarzy, mokrej od łez i krwi. – Już dobrze – mówił ciepło i serdecznie. – Już dobrze, już nie pamiętamy o niczym... Minęło. I przyszła noc, jedna z najszaleńczych, nieprzytomnych, dzikich i rozkiełznanych, podczas których zapomina się nie tylko o wieczornym dramacie, lecz o całym świecie, o tym co było i co będzie, o własnym istnieniu i nawet o miłości samej. Jak pijana Nira wracała do domu. Słońce już wznosiło się ponad dachy. Ulice pełne były tupotu nóg śpieszących do pracy. Dalekie gwizdki fabryczne nawoływały się z krańców miasta. Polany wodą asfalt lśnił atłasową czernią. Odświeżone nocą powietrze wypełniało płuca aż do dna. W domu wszyscy spali. Ciotkę jednak obudziły ostrożne kroki Niry. Musiała się wytłumaczyć: – Pojechała wieczorem samochodem pod Łowicz. Z narzeczonym i jego siostrą. Po ciemku wpadli na furmankę. Samochód zarzucił. Wypadła i pokaleczyła się. – Jezus, Maria! – usiadła na łóżku ciotka. – Czy ci tylko nic nie jest?! – Nie, nic. Przenocowaliśmy w Łowiczu i tam w aptece mnie opatrzono. To wszystko powierzchowne. O pójściu do biura w takim stanie nie mogło być mowy. Przez lewy policzek biegła nabrzmiała szrama, pod okiem i koło ust były dwie mniejsze ranki, jednak powierzchowne i niebolesne. Za to ręce, ramiona i biodro, pokryte wielkimi sińcami, dokuczały bardzo. Obudziła się po południu. Ciotki nie było ani Miki. Za to przyjechał Wojtek., Nałożyła szlafroczek i wyszła doń do buduaru. Wojtek wiedział już od matki o „katastrofie pod Łowiczem” i był tym widocznie przejęty. – Twój narzeczony jest zbyt lekkomyślny Niro – powiedział. – Gdybym ja miał taką dziewczynę, nosiłbym ją w pudełeczku, owiniętą w watę. – Nie jestem ze szkła – zaśmiała się. – Przecie nie tylko szkło tak się pielęgnuje. Na przykład kwiaty... Jakiś rzadki storczyk. Tak, ty mi właśnie przypominasz jakiś egzotyczny kwiat. Nie cieplarniany, lecz wyrosły bujnie i dziko gdzieś wśród lian, w dziewiczej puszczy... Patrzył na końce swoich palców i mówił jakby do siebie. – Każdy człowiek przypomina jakieś zwierzę czy roślinę. A ty właśnie storczyk. Masz w sobie przepych i dzikość, ale i świeżość. Znać po tobie, że nie dotknęła cię nigdy chciwa ręka. To zabawne ale przysiągłbym, że to samo musi odczuwać każdy mężczyzna i to onieśmiela. Założyłbym się... Ale nie uważaj tego za wtrącanie się w twoje intymne sprawy... Założyłbym się, że nawet twój narzeczony nigdy cię nie pocałował... Nira zaśmiała się. Ten Wojtek był paradny. W pierwszej chwili bala się, że z niej drwi. Mówił jednak serio. – To prawda – powiedziała. – A widzisz!... Nie stawiałem sobie nigdy za punkt honoru zbliżanie się do wielu kobiet, ale chyba jestem dobrym psychologiem. – Tego ci odmówić niepodobna – przyznała z powagą. – Tylko jakiż dla mnie zysk z tego pietyzmu? Na pewno wolałabym pocałunki, niż szramy na twarzy i sińce. – A ja ci mówię – potrząsnął głową z głębokim przeświadczeniem – że nie znasz siebie. – Jesteś kapitalny, Wojtku – zaczęła się tym bawić. Przyszło jej na myśl, co by też zrobił, gdyby tak teraz niespodziewanie siadła mu na kolanach i mocno pocałowała go w usta?... – W każdym razie – odezwał się – dr Murek zasłużył w zupełności na ostrą naganę, którą mu mama dała. Nira zaniepokoiła się: – Jak to?... On był tu?... – Nie telefonował. Mama tym razem miała rację. Podobno tak się zmieszał, że plótł jakieś głupstwa. Kiedy się prowadzi wóz, w którym jest kobieta, nie wolno brawurować, bo... – Czy on tu przyjdzie? – przerwała Nira. – Zdaje się, że tak. Miał cię odwiedzić. To chyba jego obowiązek. – Nie sądzę. – Jeżeli nie miałabyś nic przeciwko temu, chciałbym skorzystać ze sposobności i poznać przyszłego kuzyna. – Ależ proszę cię bardzo – odpowiedziała roztargniona, zajęta myślą, jakby pozbyć się Murka. Gdyby miał u siebie telefon!... Co za barbarzyństwo nie mieć telefonu!... W przedpokoju rozległ się dzwonek. Nira zerwała się: – Ja sama mu otworzę! – Pozwól... – Nie, nie. I nie idź za mną – powiedziała uśmiechnięta, lecz stanowczo. – Ach, przepraszam – cofnął się Wojtek. Nie był to jednak Murek. Jeszcze dwa razy na próżno biegała do dzwonków. Przyszedł elektrotechnik, później dozorca domu i jakiś domokrążca. Dopiero za czwartym razem we drzwiach ukazał się Murek. Ledwo go poznała, tak się zmienił. Mocno opalony, schudł bardzo. Policzki straciły rumiany kolor i zapadły się. Gdyby nie zdrowa opalenizna, wyglądałby jak rekonwalescent po ciężkiej chorobie. Patrzał na Nirę z niepokojem i z radością: – O, dzięki Bogu, nic pani nie jest. Nie zrozumiałem słów pani Bożyńskiej. Tak, jakby gniewała się na mnie za jakąś katastrofę samochodową?... – Wszystko panu wyjaśnię, ale teraz nie mogę – przerwała mu z pośpiechem... – Niech pan wieczorem przyjdzie do cukierni, tam, na Miodową. Teraz, do widzenia... – Dzisiaj?... – Tak, o ósmej. Do widzenia. Pocałował obie jej ręce i odszedł. Z westchnieniem ulgi zatrzasnęła drzwi i wróciła do Wojtka: – Żałuję, ale poznasz go innym razem – powiedziała. Wpadł dosłownie na sekundę. Ma istny nawał interesów. Nie miałam serca zatrzymywać go dzisiaj. – Szkoda... Chciałbym wiedzieć, jaki jest człowiek, którego kochasz. – Skądże jesteś taki pewny, że go kocham? – Ach, to leży w twoim typie. Poza tym nie zaręczyłabyś się z człowiekiem nie kochanym. Zresztą widziałem niecierpliwość twego oczekiwania. Nie jestem złym psychologiem?... Prawda?... Chciała zmienić rozmowę i dlatego zażartowała: – Za to technologiem jesteś na pewno świetnym. No, jakże tam z twoim wynalazkiem? Nie omyliła się. Zaczął z przejęciem mówić o swoich pracach. Nie znała mężczyzny, który by nie dał się wziąć na taki haczyk. Nawet Koki zapominał o wymówkach i dokuczaniu, gdy umiejętnie skierowała rozmowę na jego interesy. Zaognienie szram do wieczora minęło prawie zupełnie. O ósmej punktualnie przyszła do cukierni. Murek już na nią czekał. Siedział nad szklanką herbaty. W silnym świetle wyglądał jeszcze mizerniej. Zerwał się na powitanie. Rozczulenie hamowało mu głos. – I ja napiję się herbaty – rzuciła kelnerowi. – Może jakieś ciastka? Tu są niezłe ciastka – zaproponował Murek. – Nie, dziękuję. – Panno Niro, pani przecie wyszła przed kolacją. Naprawdę, ciasteczko pani nie zaszkodzi. Zgodziła się. Zresztą ciastko było obrzydliwe i zostawiła je ledwie napoczęte. Opowiedziała Murkowi obmyśloną po drodze historyjkę o katastrofie. Poza niepokojem o stan jej zdrowia, nie zajął się tym głębiej. Jak za każdym widzeniem się, promieniał i był wzruszony, co dodawało mu ślamazarności. Jednak był jakby żywszy w ruchach i w spojrzeniu. Musiał stracić ładnych kilka kilogramów. To samo ubranie, w którym widywała go zawsze, stało się zbyt luźne. Między szyją a kołnierzykiem utworzyła się również na palec szeroka przerwa. Ręce za to zgrubiały, krótko obcięte paznokcie były popękane, na jednym widniał duży czarny podciek od uderzenia lub przyciśnięcia. – Ale co się z panem działo? – pytała. – Ze mną? Nic... – No, jak to, chorował pan chyba! Tak schudnąć! A może pan zajmuje się jakimś sportem? – A tak, tak właśnie! – podchwycił skwapliwie. – Uprawiam sporty... Wiosłuję... To doskonale robi na zdrowie. Doskonale. Opalam się przy tym. – Nawet lepiej pan z tym wygląda – przyznała. – Oooo... – zmieszał się. – Widocznie sport zabiera panu moc czasu, od dawna pan się nie odezwał? – No – spochmurniał. – Chciałbym, proszę mi wierzyć, panno Niro, że chciałbym jak najczęściej... Ale mam moc zajęć. – Więc i powodzi się panu nieźle? – Niestety – uśmiechnął się. – Zaledwie nieźle. – Szkoda – powiedziała obojętnie. Murek ożywił się: – Ale to tylko tymczasem. Stadium przygotowawcze. Proszę nie wątpić, że wkrótce, że bardzo prędko będzie lepiej. – Był zaniepokojony i jeszcze dodał: – To tylko kwestia czasu. Tak się z nim inaczej rozmawiało niż z innymi, tak wszystko, co mówił, było jakieś bezkrwiste, ślamazarne, nieistotne. Siedzieli razem przeszło godzinę, a nawet na krótki moment nie umiał jej zainteresować. I to powracanie do wspomnień! Lubował się w rozpamiętywaniu błahych zdarzeń, które minęły, a o których nie pamiętała nigdy. Przyglądała się Murkowi i z całą wyrazistością zdawała sobie sprawę z niepodobieństwa posłużenia się tym człowiekiem jako narzędziem zemsty. Rzeczywiście, tylko w chwili zamroczenia mogło jej przyjść na myśl rzucenie go na Junoszyca. Koki, chociaż fizycznie może słabszy, rozprawiłby się z nim bez trudu. Górował nad nim jak Europejczyk nad dzikusem albo jak drapieżne zwierzę nad domowym, poczciwym bydlęciem... Ta właśnie poczciwość Murka najbardziej denerwowała Nirę. Zdawało się jej, że każdym słowem, każdym poglądem, każdym wypowiedzeniem się o ludziach, o niej, o sobie, przechwalał się swoją dobrocią, miękkością, uczciwością, tym wszystkim, co wywoływało w niej gniew, pogardę, ironię. Zupełnie tak, jakby chciał wyzyskać lada sposobność do dydaktycznego pouczenia, do przeciwstawienia swej idiotycznej, naiwnej, prostaczkowej zacności światopoglądowi Niry. Jakąż miałaby ochotę roześmiać się mu w oczy i bez ogródek powiedzieć, co sądzi o nim i jego cielęcych cnotach! Zdemaskować się przed nim, oślepić go jaskrawym światłem swojej prawdziwej rzeczywistości. Podeptać przed nim ten płaszczyk niewinnej dziewiczości, w którą on ją otula jak kochająca niania! Bryznąć mu w twarz śmiechem, obezwładnić swoim bezwstydem, bezwstydem bezlitośnie zgniecionego, pokrytego sińcami, do reszty nasyconego ciała. Patrzyła nań z wysokości świadomej woli swego grzechu jak człowiek pozbawiony skrupułów a ukrywający w zanadrzu nóż, gotowy do pchnięcia; rozkoszowała się myślą, że w każdej chwili może unicestwić świat złudzeń tego człowieka, świat, który jest jedynym jego światem... – I cóżby zostało wtedy z pana doktora Franciszka Murka – lubowała się swoją władzą. A on nic nie rozumiał i szeptał przez stolik w zachwycie: – Pani oczy są dziś jak za woalem... Nie mogła tego dłużej znieść. – Chodźmy – wstała. – Czekają na mnie, już późno. Zerwał się i podszedł do drugiego stolika, by tam zapłacić kelnerowi. Zawsze rachunek w cukierni – te kilka groszy – regulował z taką pseudodżentelmeńską, prowincjonalną dyskrecją. Buty jego miały wydeptane obcasy. Szła obok niego szybko. Uparł się ją odprowadzić, narażając przez to na niebezpieczeństwo spotkania z kimś z Towarzystwa Asekuracyjnego. W pierwszej chwili chciała wziąć taksówkę, lecz perspektywa znalezienia się w niej sam na sam z Murkiem była najgorsza. Na pewno próbowałby ją pocałować, a doprawdy tego by już nie zniosła. Żegnając się z nim w bramie obiecywała sobie, że nieprędko da się namówić do nowego spotkania. Zresztą już teraz zapowiedziała: – Jako agentka ubezpieczeniowa, bo zmieniłam miejsce w biurze na agenturę, jestem okropnie zajęta. Czasami przez cały dzień, a później tak zmęczona, że niczego mi się nie chce. – Jako agentka? – szeroko otworzył oczy. – Przecież nie chodzi pani po mieszkaniach?... – Dlaczego? – wzruszyła ramionami. – A cóż w tym złego? – Przecież to... to nie wypada! – Co? – No, żeby młoda panna... takie rzeczy!... Pani przecie musi bywać u różnych... Nawet u mężczyzn... Skrzywiła się niecierpliwie: – Boi się pan by mnie kto nie uwiódł?... Murek oburzył się: – Cóż znowu! Jakże! Nigdy w świecie! Pani takie rzeczy mówi. Wcale mi w głowie nie postało. Po prostu sądzę, że to nieludzko i... po świńsku ze strony dyrekcji Towarzystwa narażać pannę z przyzwoitej rodziny na różne zaczepki... – Nikt mnie nie zaczepia – wzruszyła ramionami, nie bez żalu wspomniawszy o kamiennej obojętności prezesa Holbeina z Zakładów „Rono”. – Chociażby nie zaczepiał – upierał się Murek. – Jednak rodzaj tej pracy może popsuć młodej pannie opinię. Nira spojrzała na zegarek. – Nie mam już czasu. Ale niech pana uspokoi to, że jeżeli taki chodzący kodeks dobrego tonu jak ciotka Stefa nie widzi w tym nic uwłaczającego mojej... czci dziewiczej, to na pewno i pan nie ma powodów do obiekcji. Dobranoc. W rzeczywistości ciotka Stefa nie miała nic przeciw nowej pracy siostrzenicy. Przeciwnie. Cieszyła się z jej większych zarobków i na ich konto podwyższyła Nirze komorne. Poza tym w relacjach siostrzenicy z wizyt u różnych klientów miała zysk moralny: informacje o tym, kto się asekuruje i na czyją korzyść. Gdyby nie Nira, nie mogłaby pani Bożyńska zaimponować przyjaciółkom wiadomością, że hrabia Dorczycki ubezpiecza się na rzecz siostry, z pominięciem żony i dzieci lub że wiceminister Legota płaci asekurację za auto wdowy po Messingu, zwanej „wesołą krówką”. Nirze jednak nie zawsze udawało się wracać do domu z sensacyjnymi historyjkami. Wbrew różowym nadziejom Junoszyca tylko niewiele osób dawało się nakłonić do podpisania deklaracji. Niektórzy mieli już polisy z innych Towarzystw, inni nie dbali o przyszłość swojej rodziny i śmiali się z najczarniejszych perspektyw, jakich nie skąpiła im Nira. Inni wreszcie chętnie ją przyjmowali, częstowali czekoladkami lub winem, umawiali się z nią do kawiarni czy na raki do Wilanowa, lecz o interesie nie mówili. Jeden z młodych przemysłowców, bardzo rzutki i ustosunkowany, nawet przystojny, inżynier Czubarkiewicz, sprawę postawił aż nazbyt jasno: – Czy to pani własność ten mercedes? – zapytał Nirę pod koniec jej drugiej wizyty. – Nie. To moich krewnych – skłamała bez namysłu. – Tak przypuszczałem. Gdyby pani najlepiej z tym łażeniem po ludziach szło, nie mogłaby pani sobie pozwolić na taki wóz. Zresztą po co pani taki luksus?... Ile pani zarabia?... – Niedużo. Niestety, zbyt często klienci są tak oporni, jak pan. Gdyby jednak pan dał się namówić... – Dajmy temu spokój – przerwał. – Ponieważ mój czas jest bardzo ograniczony, a jestem nie salonowcem, lecz businessmanem, powiem po prostu: Proponuję pani ładne pięciopokojowe mieszkanie, kupię pani porządnego chryslera i proponuję dwa tysiące miesięcznie na pani osobiste wydatki. Pani mi się bardzo podoba. Żona moja jest chora i rzadko przyjeżdża z sanatorium. Poza tym dodam, że nie jestem zbyt dokuczliwy, gdyż – jak zaznaczyłem – pochłaniają mnie interesy. Nira obrzuciła go zaciekawionym spojrzeniem, lecz odpowiedziała niemal wyniośle: – Nie zrozumiałam jednego: jakiego rodzaju posadę pan mi proponuje? – Nie bądźmy naiwni – zaśmiał się Czubarkiewicz, pokrywając śmiechem lekkie zmieszanie. – Pan daruje... – Nira wstała. – Zdaje się, że pomyliliśmy się oboje. – Co do czego? – Ja co do pańskiego wychowania, a pan co do mojego. – Ależ ja wiem o tym, że jestem źle wychowany – odzyskał swobodę Czubarkiewicz. – I wiem, że pani jest wychowana na wielką damę. Będąc dzieckiem, znałem nawet pani rodziców. Pani jest na pewno córką państwa Horzeńskich z Czołnów? – Tak. – No, właśnie. A mój ojciec w Czołnach był gorzelanym. I proszę nie myśleć, że chciałem panią obrazić. Po prostu nie sądzę, by panience z tak niegdyś bogatej rodziny odpowiadała praca agentki. A że mnie stać na to, by... ułatwić pani egzystencję... – Żegnam pana – powiedziała i wyszła. Czubarkiewicz wyjrzał za nią do poczekalni i zawołał: – W każdym razie proszę pamiętać o tej propozycji. Nic nie odpowiedziała. W pierwszej chwili zawstydziła się, gdyż zdawało się jej, że kilkanaście osób oczekujących w tym pokoju, domyśli się z łatwością o co chodzi. Ruszając jednak samochodem sprzed bramy, zerknęła w górę. by przekonać się, czy ten agresywny prostak nie wygląda za nią przez okno. I nawet ucieszyło ją, gdy ujrzała jego sylwetkę. Nie czuła się obrażona. Bądź co bądź świadczyło to o jej powodzeniu, a poza tym, poza swoim nieokrzesaniem, Czubarkiewicz to jednak „ktoś” i wcale niebrzydki. Wizyta u Czubarkiewicza napełniła ją otuchą. Koki jej nie docenia, skoro domaga się utrzymania narzeczeństwa z Murkiem, widząc w nim jedyną ostoję na wszelki wypadek. Jeżeli znalazł się Czubarkiewicz, znajdą się i inni. Gdyby nie ta chora żona (chore żony prędko umierają), gdyby nie to gminne nazwisko... No, i bezczelność: syn gorzelanego z Czołnów! Co za wstyd!... Oto do czego doprowadziła ojcowska gospodarka i hulanki... Tegoż dnia Nira z prawdziwą przyjemnością napisała do matki: „...żałujecie mi pieniędzy, a właśnie poznałam niejakiego Czubarkiewicza, którego ojciec był gorzelanym w Czołnach. Syn chce mnie wziąć „na stajenkę”. Taki jest los córek tych panów, którzy stracili majątek na utrzymywanie córek oficjalistów. Niezła zmiana ról. Powinszuj tego papie i zapytaj, czy nie zna jakiegoś wzbogaconego ekonoma, z którym mogłabym odrobić rodzicielskie pieniądze w taki sposób, w jaki czcigodny papa je stracił”. Wiedziała doskonale, jak boleśnie list ten dotknie rodziców. Nie cierpiała ich z całej duszy. Uważała, że roztrwonili jej majątek i zwłaszcza ojcu nie umiała tego przebaczyć. Dręczenie jego sumienia i dumy uważała za jedną z największych swoich przyjemności. Po tym wszystkim była w doskonałym humorze. Jednak wieczorem na dancingu nie odkłoniła się Czubarkiewiczowi, co przyprawiło o wściekłość Junoszyca. Przy stoliku nie mógł zrobić jej awantury. Byli w większym towarzystwie. Zaprosił ją więc do tanga i podczas tańca szeptem zwymyślał od ostatnich. Broniąc się, próbowała kłamać, że Czubarkiewicza i jego ukłonu nie dostrzegła, lecz Koki „umiał ją na pamięć” i wobec niego kłamstwa były bezsilne. – I jak on mnie zna – myślała z zachwytem i z tym rozkosznym strachem, z którym zawsze słuchała jego brutalnych gróźb. Tym razem burza nie rozpętała się na dobre: siedzieli na dancingu do późna, a wczesnym rankiem Junoszyc wyjechał do Gdańska. Często jednak drobne scysje między nimi nabrzmiewały do rozmiarów groźnych. Dochodziło do gwałtownych scen, do spięć i wyładowań, po których świat był jak las po przejściu nawałnicy, wilgotny od łez deszczu, pełen drobnych spustoszeń i pokaleczonych gałęzi, lecz bogatszy świeżością, jaskrawszy słońcem i zielenią, nalany sokami nowego życia, bujnego i nasilonego. Dlatego Nira, chociaż bała się tych huraganów, nie starała się nigdy uciekać przed nimi. Może pożądała ich nawet. Nie tylko w świadomości szczęścia, które po nich nastąpi, lecz i dla nich samych. Lubiła niebezpieczeństwo. Podniecało ją, napinało jej nerwy, dawało intensywny smak gwałtownej powszedniości codziennej. A właśnie taki mężczyzna jak Junoszyc, był nieustającym niebezpieczeństwem. Milczał, a zdawało się, że głos jego odezwie się groźnym pomrukiem, uśmiechał się, a spod uśmiechu w każdej chwili mógł błysnąć gniew, głaskał, a nigdy nie było wiadomo, czy jego palce nie zacisną się gwałtownym skurczem. Gdy wyjeżdżał i nie widywała go kilka dni, nieraz leżąc w swoim pokoju, przywoływała wyobraźnią jego nastroje, słowa, mimikę. Przecież „znała” go, a jednak była w tym jakaś zasadnicza luka, bo nigdy nie mogła przewidzieć, jak postąpi w tym czy innym wypadku. W domu pani Bożyńskiej bywał teraz częściej. Ciotka Stefa pogodziła się z jego „niewyraźną” pozycją społeczną. Grywał w brydża, bawił panie. Na Nirę z reguły jak najmniej zwracał uwagi, ograniczając się do kilku głośnych szarmanckich komplementów, którymi umiejętnie podkreślał, że taki starszy pan jak on nie może niestety liczyć na żaden przychylniejszy sąd w oczach takiej cudownej istoty jak ona. Wyznaczał sobie wyraźną rolę niefortunnego i zrezygnowanego adoratora, surowo karcąc wszelkie próby Niry, która bodaj czymkolwiek, wbrew rozsądkowi chciałaby jednak pochwalić się przed ludźmi tym, że należy do niej. W środku sierpnia Junoszyc musiał wyjechać na dłużej do Moskwy. Przeprowadzał jakąś kombinację z futrami i wiele sobie po niej obiecywał. Jego nieobecność wytworzyła w dniu Niry wielką próżnię. Z początku wypełniała ją wysiadywaniem w kawiarniach z panią Lechowską. Zawsze kilka osób przysiadało się do nich i Nira w ten sposób poznała paru interesujących panów. Wkrótce jednak i Lechowska wyjechała na urlop. Trzeba było długie godziny spędzać w domu. Jak na złość nawet Wojtka nie było, miał manewry czy coś w tym rodzaju. Ciotka wyjechała do krewnych na Pomorze. Meble w salonie zaciągnięto białymi pokrowcami i wyglądało to jak w poczekalni u dentysty. Z nudów Nira zbliżyła się do kuzynki. Mika miała swoje dobre strony. Była doskonale wychowana czy też takie miała usposobienie, dość, że nie starała się nigdy wtrącać do spraw ciotecznej siostry, jak zresztą i do czyichkolwiek, nie wyłączając matki i domu. Natomiast i o sobie mówić nie lubiła. Nawet o takich sprawach jak suknie, kapelusze czy drobiazgi toaletowe. Z konieczności rozmawiały o rzeczach obojętnych. O malarstwie, o stylach, o znajomych, o technice ubezpieczeń. Dla wszystkiego Mika miała grzeczne i umiarkowane zainteresowanie, gdy jednak temat zbytnio zbliżał się do jej osobistego życia, umiała zręcznie się wycofać. Nira naprawdę nie wiedziała, co o niej sądzić. Na ogół wolała uważać ją za niewinną gąskę, zdarzało się jednak, że nabierała najgorszych podejrzeń. Wówczas dopatrywała się w kuzynce wyrafinowanej obłudnicy, świętoszki, sprytnie ukrywającej swoje grzechy. W gruncie rzeczy, skąd można było wiedzieć, co Mika robiła całymi dniami na mieście, wychodząc z kasetą lub ze szkicownikiem?... Wprawdzie wciąż rosły stosy jej obrazków, ale ich treść świadczyła o zupełnie dziwacznych upodobaniach autorki. Przeważały tu widoczki z ubogich dzielnic, wykrzywione płoty, brudne kramiki, grupki uliczników, stragany zawalone rupieciami, chabety w zniszczonych dorożkach, sylwetki wszelkich obdartusów, słowem całe to świństwo, do którego Nira czuła wrodzony wstręt, to śmietnisko życia, o którym nie chciałaby w ogóle nic wiedzieć. Któregoś dnia Mika powiedziała przy obiedzie: – Widziałam dziś kogoś łudząco podobnego do twego narzeczonego. – Ach – poruszyła kącikami ust Nira. – Nie odznacza się on zbyt oryginalną powierzchownością. – Niezupełną masz rację. Zresztą tylko w pierwszej chwili odniosłam takie wrażenie, a pana Murka widziałam tylko raz. – I któż to był? – Nie wiem. Jakiś tragarz. Ładował worki z mąką na ciężarowy samochód. Nira wzruszyła ramionami: – W każdym razie dziękuję ci za komplement. – Za co? – zdziwiła się Mika. – No, za porównanie mego narzeczonego do tragarza. Mika nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko jej różowe, niemal przeźroczyste palce poruszyły się leciutkim gestem zniecierpliwienia. Nira spojrzała na jej ręce. Nigdy u nikogo tak pięknych nie widziała. Ich linia, karnacja, wyraz miały w sobie coś urzekającego. Zazdrościła jej tych rąk. – Zresztą – powiedziała – dziwię się, że ty, artystka, dopatrujesz się w nim urody. Niestety, jest aż nadto pospolity... Co nie koliduje z jego stroną wewnętrzną... Ani z nazwiskiem. Mika zapytała obojętnie: – Jednak musi reprezentować pewne wartości, skoroś postanowiła zostać jego żoną? – Och moja złota, to raczej dowód, że w sobie nie widzę żadnych wartości, uprawniających do podwyższenia skali wymagań. W jej głosie zabrzmiało rozdrażnienie i Mika natychmiast to spostrzegła, bo powiedziała: – Bardzo cię przepraszam, Niro. Nie chciej mego pytania rozumieć jako zamiaru zaglądania do twoich spraw intymnych. Nira jednak nie skorzystała ze sposobności do odwrotu. Rozgniewana zaśmiała się: – Cóż w tym intymnego? – Nie mówmy już o tym. Jakże, czy babcia nie pisała? – Owszem, mówmy – uparła się Nira. – Chcę wiedzieć, co w tym widzisz intymnego? – No, uczucia... – Jakie uczucia? Mika zaróżowiła się i wydobyła z siebie: – Sądzę, że... miłość. Nira spojrzała na nią z politowaniem: – Jesteś bardzo naiwna, moja złota. Czy ty serio wyobrażasz sobie, że ja, właśnie ja, mogłabym się kochać w takiej... cielęcinie! Jesteś pyszna. Tyś chyba sama nigdy się nie kochała?... – Mam inne zainteresowania – powiedziała cicho. – Więc jeszcze kiedyś zrozumiesz, że zaręczyny nie obowiązują do miłości ani miłość do zaręczyn. Po tej rozmowie znowu unikały się wzajemnie. Nira nie starała się nawiązać kontaktu, gdyż drażniła ją ta przesadna subtelność i wrażliwość kuzynki, jej – jak kiedyś powiedziała Junoszycowi – starannie pielęgnowana anielskość, jej równie starannie ukrywane życie wewnętrzne i te jasne „dziewicze” oczy i blade policzki. Junoszyc, który Mikę dwa czy trzy razy widział, twierdził, że to „smaczny kawałek, chociaż pewno mdły”. On jednak w każdej kobiecie, nawet najbrzydszej musiał znaleźć coś, co go interesowało. Jeden miał wielki plus: przy żadnej nie zatrzymywał się dłużej. Oczywiście, Nira nie wiedziała i nie mogła wiedzieć, co robił podczas swoich wyjazdów. W Warszawie jednak była pewna jego wierności. Wracał zresztą zawsze stęskniony, namiętny, niemal żarłoczny. I tym razem, chociaż w Moskwie zabawił o dziesięć dni dłużej niż zapowiedział, przyjechał młody, wesoły, nawet serdeczny. Okazało się, że dobił futrzanego interesu, że nie tylko zarobił moc pieniędzy, lecz udało mu się „zlikwidować” pewnego konkurenta, niejakiego Pycza. Zlikwidowanie polegało na wsadzeniu jegomościa do paki, na co najmniej pięć lat. – Umiem płacić swoje rachunki? – mrużył do Niry oko i z rozmachem zakładał nogę na nogę. – Ten facet już mnie dwa razy wystrychnął na dudka. Gdy tylko nawiązywałem co z bolszewikami, właził mi w paradę i sprzątał sprzed nosa wszystko. Miał diabelny węch. Albo raczej stosunki w tamtejszym poselstwie. Wyobraź sobie moją minę. Przyjeżdżam w Moskwie o hotelu, a on tu już od dwóch dni! – No i jakżeś z tym załatwił? – Ach, po prostu. Znaleźli u niego w numerze kompromitujące dokumenty. – I to ty?.. Junoszyc zaśmiał się: – O, nie! On nie taki głupi! Ale pewna bardzo zgrabna dziewczynka załatwiła to bez trudu. Ja od dawna wiedziałem, że tego durnia dziwki zgubią. To istny królik. Piekielnie leci na baby. No nic, teraz mu w ciupie wychłodnie! – A ty... bardzo mnie zdradzałeś? – Cóż ci z tego przyjdzie, gdy zaprzeczę?... Albo gdy powiem, że codziennie?... Widzisz. Nie należy stawiać takich głupich pytań. Ja nie pytam, czyś się tu nie puszczała. – Bo to ciebie nie obchodzi – zasępiła się Nira. – Nie to – podniósł wskazujący palec do góry. – Nie to, panieneczko! Po prostu i bez twoich zwierzeń wiem, żeś była mi wierna. – Tak, tak, tak – rzuciła mu się na szyję. – A za to spotka cię nagroda! – Jaka? – zaciekawiła się. – Za tydzień wyjeżdżamy razem. – Dokąd? – zbladła Nira. Junoszyc zrobił dłuższą pauzę i wydeklamował: – Na Riwierę! Do Paryża! Do Włoch! – Koki! – Słowem, dokąd oczy, a raczej mercedes poniesie. – Samochodem! – ucieszyła się. – I bez szofera. To teraz jest dobrze widziane. Sportowo i modnie. W razie gwoździa będziesz musiała pompować kichy. – Ależ z rozkoszą! – Nie napracujesz się – pocieszył ją. – Za granicą wszędzie co kilka kilometrów są stacje obsługi samochodowej. Nira cieszyła się jak dziecko: – Ty jesteś niezrównany. Koki! Boski, oszołamiający. – Oczywiście będziesz musiała wziąć urlop z biura. Płatnego nie dostaniesz, ale mniejsza o to. – A na jak długo? – tuliła się doń Nira. – Ba, tego ja sam nie potrafię określić. Dwa, trzy miesiące! Na jak długo starczy forsy. Mam jej sporo, ale nie myślę sobie oszczędzać. Pieniądze są od tego, by je puszczać. – I będziemy hulać? – Niczym milionerzy. – To pysznie! I pozwolisz mi na ruletkę? – O, to w pewnych granicach. Ruletka wymaga zimnej krwi. – Ale będziemy wszędzie mieszkać razem. Będę uchodziła za twoją żonę, dobrze? – Na ten hazard mogę ci pozwolić. Rozgorączkowana nadmiarem planów, nie mogła usiedzieć spokojnie. – Tak, tak – powtarzała. – Spędzić po ludzku takich kilka miesięcy, a potem... Potem niech się dzieje co chce. Nagle zasępiła się. – Ale ja przecież nie mam ani sukien, ani kapeluszy, ani nic. To, co mi zostało, to straszne, już dawno wyszło z mody. – Głupstwo! – machnął ręką. – Wyekwipujesz się za granicą. W Wiedniu, w Paryżu. – Koki! Jaka ja jestem szczęśliwa! – No, doskonale – ziewnął – ale teraz idź już do domu. Jestem zmęczony, a w sleepingu brzęczało coś przy oknie i nie mogłem zasnąć. Wracała do domu w cudownym usposobieniu. Obiecana podróż, projekty i nadzieje po prostu ją rozsadzały. W mieszkaniu nie zastała nikogo. Zmartwiła się tym, bo już chciałaby się swoim wyjazdem pochwalić. Zajrzała do kuchni. Stara Marcinowa oświadczyła, że musiało się coś stać, bo panienka Mika wysłała Józefa na pocztę z depeszą do pani, żeby przyjeżdżała natychmiast, a sama panienka dzwoniła do jakiegoś szpitala i wyszła, nic nie jedząc, a spiesząc się bardzo. – A jak Marcinowa myśli, co się stało? – Czy ja wiem, panienko?... Może coś z panem Wojciechem? – Może – obojętnie odpowiedziała Nira. – A wie Marcinowa, że ja wyjeżdżam za granicę? – Skądże mam wiedzieć – kobiecina zerknęła na nią i odwróciła się do kuchni. – Jadę na kilka miesięcy. Do Francji, do Włoch... Po całej Europie. – A po co, panienko? – Tak, dla przyjemności... Kucharka zaśmiała się: – Co też panienka mówi. Już tam dla przyjemności to nikt nie jeździ na koniec świata. Ja raz jechałam koleją żelazną do Lwowa... Pamiętam jak dziś. To i strach człowiekowi i tłok, i tym samym wagonem rzuca. Trzy dni później chorowałam. Już przyjemności to tam niewiele. Chciałabym pojechać, ot, do Ziemi Świętej... A panienka pewno i tam będzie? – Oczywiście, będę – skłamała Nira. Chciała czymś zaimponować Marcinowej. Zatelefonowała do pani Lechowskiej, lecz okazało się, że nie wróciła jeszcze z urlopu. Niezadowolona zabrała się do przeglądania swej garderoby. Było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie i nie miała nic do roboty. Toteż ucieszyła się gdy zadzwonił Murek. – Niech pan przyjdzie do mnie – powiedziała mu od razu. – Jestem sama. Byle prędko. – Za pięć minut będę – uradował się. – Proszę śpieszyć. Sama otworzyła mu drzwi i umyślnie przeprowadziła do swego pokoju, gdzie były porozkładane suknie, narzutki, bielizna. – Tak tu wygląda, jakby się pani pakowała? – spytał z niepokojem. – Zgadł pan, panie Franku. – Pani wyjeżdża? – głos jego zabrzmiał prawie tragicznie. Zaśmiała się: – Cóż pan taki przerażony? – Nie spodziewałem się. – Wyjeżdżam za kilka dni. – Do rodziców? – O, nie! Jadę za granicę. – Za granicę? – zdziwił się. – A posada?... Przecie urlop pani wypada w grudniu. – Ach, urlop – wzruszyła ramionami. – Dadzą mi wcześniej albo zupełnie zrezygnuję z posady. Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem: – Jak to sama pani zrezygnuje? – No, pewnie. Cóż wielkiego taka posada? – To lekkomyślnie – odezwał się po pauzie łagodnym tonem. – Dziś czasy są bardzo ciężkie. O posadę trudno. Gdy się ma coś w ręku, nie należy tego wypuszczać. – Pan zdaje się nie rozumieć, że jedna podróż za granicę daje człowiekowi więcej niż sto posad. Czy pan naprawdę sądzi, że ja jestem stworzona do pracy?... Murek nic nie odpowiedział. – Pan nie rozumie: – Wiedeń, Neapol, Paryż, Nicea... Luksusowe hotele, wytworne otoczenie... – Owszem – zgodził się. – Zapewne, że to daje pewną satysfakcję. Może nawet dużą. Ależ też i kosztuje. Niedbale poruszyła ręką: – Ach, to już mnie nie obchodzi. – Jak to? – No... Jadę na koszt ciotki Stefy. Ciotka chce, bym coś zobaczyła. Miewa czasem takie hojne wybryki. – I... i sama pani jedzie, panno Niro? – Ja?... Nie, cóż znowu. Jadę z ciocią i z Miką. – Z kim? – No, z moją cioteczną siostrą. Poznał pan ją przecie tutaj. Murek zastanowił się: – Wie pani, że nie przypominam. Owszem, jakaś panienka bardzo młodziutka, taka szatynka?... Miał wręcz talent wyprowadzania Niry z równowagi. – Nie taka znów młodziutka. Tylko o dwa lata młodsza ode mnie. A po wtóre, nie szatynka, tylko blondynka. Pan ma kurzą pamięć. Widzieć kogoś i nie pamiętać! – Niech się pani nie gniewa – uśmiechnął się. – Ale czyż ja mogę kogoś widzieć naprawdę dobrze, jeżeli przy tym jest pani!? – Dziękuję za uprzejmość. – To nie uprzejmość, to prawda – powiedział z naciskiem. – Panie Franciszku. Drzewa są zielone. To też prawda, ale jeżeli pan ją będzie tysiąc razy powtarzać, obrzydnie do ostateczności. – Dawniej nie drażniło to pani – spochmurniał. – Ale nudziło zawsze – odcięła się ostro. Teraz już zła była na siebie, że sprowadziła go tutaj. Ten człowiek, pomimo swojej miłości, o której ciągle gadał, nie umiał ucieszyć się jej szczęściem, przejąć się jej radością. Gdyby liczyła się bardziej z jego nastrojami, zepsułby jej połowę satysfakcji wyjazdu. W przedpokoju niecierpliwie zaterkotał dzwonek. Po chwili do Niry zapukała Marcinowa: – Proszę panienki, przyjechał pan Wojciech i prosi panienkę na chwilę. Przeprosiła Murka i wyszła. – Gdzie jest pan Wojciech? – W przedpokoju. Nawet płaszcza nie chce zdjąć. Rzeczywiście, stał w płaszczu i z walizką w ręku. – Jak z ojcem? – zapytał, nie witając się. – Co z ojcem? – szeroko otworzyła oczy. – No, czy żyje? – Nic nie rozumiem! – przeraziła się. – Jak to? Nie wiesz? Mika zatelefonowała do mnie, że strzelał do siebie. – Jezus! Maria! – krzyknęła za plecami Niry służąca. – Wojtek! Co ty mówisz! Ja o niczym nie wiem! Wróciłam do domu i nikogo nie zastałam. Czy to możliwe? – Trzeba telefonować do Mierzejewa do matki. Zajmij się tym, Niro. Ja jadę na Wspólną. – Do cioci już podobno Mika wysłała depeszę. – Tak, tak, paniczu, Józef poleciał na telegraf. Będzie za dwie godziny! Boże, Jezusieńku – lamentowała Marcinowa. – No, to do widzenia – pośpiesznie rzucił Wojciech i wybiegł. Nira oparła się o ścianę: – A to miła historia. Jej myśl z niepokojem krążyła koło jednego: czy zamach samobójczy wuja Bożyńskiego nie pokrzyżuje planów jej wyjazdu?... – Też stary wariat! – powiedziała z irytacją. Zajęła się przede wszystkim wyprawieniem Murka. Nie wspomniała mu, ma się rozumieć, o wypadku. Zbyła pierwszym lepszym pretekstem i zamknęła za nim drzwi. Ponieważ nie chciała więcej z nim się widzieć przed wyjazdem, zrobiła mu małe ustępstwo, pozwalając pocałować się w policzek. Zaczął dzwonić telefon. Różni znajomi, dalsi krewni, przyjaciółki ciotki już wiedzieli o wypadku. Dzwonili po bliższe informacje. Od nich Nira dowiedziała się kilku szczegółów. Wuj Bożyński stracił wiele na jakiejś transakcji. Musiał od dawna nosić się z zamiarem samobójstwa, bo wymówił pracownikom swego biura, uregulował drobne rachunki i wszystko zostawił w idealnym porządku. Widziano go dziś na śniadaniu u Simona i Steckiego w towarzystwie kilku panów. Stamtąd wrócił do domu i palnął sobie w łeb. Nira do późna nie kładła się spać. Przed północą wróciła Mika. Wyglądała sama jak śmierć angielska. Oczy miała czerwone od płaczu. Wojciech nie przyszedł wcale. Został na Wspólnej z Krysią, która raz po raz mdlała. Około dziewiątej pan Bożyński skonał w szpitalu podczas próby wyjęcia kuli z czaszki. Strzał był oddany w skroń i początkowo łudzono się nadzieją uratowania mu życia. Mika nie kładła się spać. Nira musiała dotrzymać jej towarzystwa, co było tym bardziej przykre, że Mika na wszystkie pytania odpowiadała monosylabami. Nad ranem przyjechała ciotka Stefa. Nadspodziewanie spokojnie przyjęła wiadomość o śmierci męża. Przebrała się natychmiast w czarną suknię i pojechała do kostnicy a później na Wspólną, zabierając z sobą Mikę. Nira przespała się do ich powrotu. Przed obiadem cała rodzina zebrała się na Królewskiej. Wojtek zdawał sucho sprawę z formalności pogrzebowych, które pozałatwiał. Mika milczała, Krysia nie przestawała płakać. Pani Bożyńska przez lorgnon rzeczowo przeglądała karty wizytowe osób, które złożyły kondolencje. – Jedno jest zupełnie pewne – odezwała się spokojnie. – Wasz ojciec zostawił nas w zupełnej nędzy. Nie będę teraz roztrząsała, czy postąpił uczciwie. Bóg go osądzi. W każdym razie nie zostało po nim nic oprócz długów, a wiecie dobrze, że jedynym źródłem naszego utrzymania była renta, którą mi wypłacał. – Nie zarabiam dużo – odezwał się Wojtek – ale... ale musi to dla nas wszystkich wystarczyć. Pani Bożyńska uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem: – Dziękuję ci za jałmużnę. – To mój obowiązek – odpowiedział twardo. – To absurd, mój drogi. – Nie myślę. Oczywiście, mama i wy będziecie musiały zmienić sposób swego życia, bardzo poważnie skurczyć wydatki. Mam kolegów, którzy utrzymują z takich poborów jak moje większe rodziny. – Więc życie w małym miasteczku z oficerskiej pensyjki? – zapytała pani Bożyńska. – Nie, mój drogi! Sam nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z sensu swojej rodzinnej... filantropii. – Owszem. Wiem, co proponuję. – Ale nie wiesz, że to do reszty zwiąże ci życie. – Godzę się z tym. – Ale ja się nie godzę. Ani twoje siostry. – To już wasza rzecz – zniecierpliwił się. – W każdym razie nie cofam tego, co powiedziałem. Pani Bożyńska westchnęła: – Cenię twój charakter. Mika wstała i serdecznie ucałowała brata: – Dziękuję ci, Wojtku. Rzeczywiście, powinieneś wziąć do siebie mamę. Ja sobie dam radę. Będę pracować. – Sprzedawać może te obrazki? – zapytała pani Bożyńska. – A chociażby. – Nie łudź się, że z tego wyżyjesz. – Więc wezmę jakąś posadę. Krysia dodała: – Naturalnie. Ja też poszukam posady. Nie święci garnki lepią. Nira pracuje i zarabia. Nira przysłuchiwała się tej rozmowie w milczeniu. Nie mogła znaleźć stosownej chwili, by ich zawiadomić o swoim rychłym wyjeździe za granicę ani pretekstu do opuszczenia tej żałobnej narady familijnej. Na szczęście zadzwonił Junoszyc z zapytaniem, czy może przyjść z wizytą kondolencyjną. W imieniu ciotki podziękowała mu i skorzystała ze sposobności, by wyjść z domu. Spotkali się przed kawiarnią i pojechali na spacer. Junoszyc mówił o samobójstwie Bożyńskiego z irytacją: – Masz oto klasycznego idiotę. Facet zdrów jak byk, mógłby jeszcze żyć ze dwadzieścia lat. I o co palnął sobie w łeb?... Że cudze pieniądze wpakował w majątek, który poszedł na licytację? Więc cóż z tego? Nikt nie mógłby mu udowodnić złej woli. Zresztą w ogóle wątpię, by ten cymbał miał jakąś złą wolę. Sam na tym grosza nie zarobił. Taki masz los fujary. I żeby chociaż przedtem użył sobie. Rozumiałbym. Miał przecie kolosalny kredyt. Każdy bank dałby na jego weksle kilkadziesiąt tysięcy. Widział klapę?... No, to trzeba było już zrobić klapę na całego. Forsę w kieszeń i jazda w świat. A na kulkę zawsze miałby czas jakby go nakryli. Ja przynajmniej tak rozumiem życie. Nira cieszyła się z wyjazdu. W tej atmosferze, jaka panowała na Królewskiej, nie mogłaby wytrzymać. O dalszym wynajmowaniu pokoju u ciotki też myślała z niechęcią. Po powrocie z podróży trzeba będzie postarać się o inny. Tymczasem okazało się, iż jeszcze przed pogrzebem rodzina Bożyńskich powzięła postanowienie likwidacji luksusowego mieszkania. Ciotka Stefa miała na razie znaleźć przytułek u krewnych na Pomorzu, Krysię zabierał do siebie Wojtek. Mika zaś miała zamieszkać u swojej przyjaciółki, Marietki Kosickiej i szukać posady. – Cóż począć?...– mówiła pani Bożyńska. – Deklasujemy się. Nie my pierwsi, nie my ostatni. Jej rzekome pogodzenie się z losem wyglądało na chęć usprawiedliwienia się przed samą sobą z jakiejś dziwnej i dla Niry niezrozumiałej rezygnacji, niechęci do walki, do utrzymania się w dotychczasowej pozycji, jeżeli nie materialnej, to przynajmniej towarzyskiej. Po pogrzebie mieszkanie napełniło się rejwachem: sprzedawano całe urządzenie. Szły za bezcen stare meble, dywany, porcelana, brązy, obrazy. Pulchni dokarmieni panowie i wybrylantowane damy o grubych, krótkich palcach, zakończonych bardzo czerwonymi paznokciami, obmacywali i ważyli w ręku srebra z herbami Bożyńskich, Nirskich, Sułkowskich, Horzeńskich, Wściekliców, Dowmuntów z koronami i Nirtami, nad których wykonaniem ślęczeli miesiącami mistrzowie Florencji i Wenecji, Gandawy i Królewca, Moskwy i Nowogrodu. Dawne stulecia, przebrzmiałe tytuły wojewodów i kasztelanów, koniuszych i szambelanów, minione stulecia ulegały przerachowaniu na niedbale rzucane, choć starannie odliczane papierki. Dom wyglądał jak bazar. Robotnicy pakowali i wynosili meble, niektórzy kupujący chodzili po pokojach, nie zdejmując kapeluszy. Wkrótce zostało sprzedane wszystko. Nowonabywcy zostawili na pewien czas tylko najniezbędniejsze rzeczy. W ten sposób ocalał pokój Niry, co ucieszyło ją bardzo, gdyż paszport zagraniczny miała otrzymać dopiero za kilka dni. Gdy na pytanie ciotki, co ze sobą zrobi, oświadczyła, że wyjeżdża za granicę, przyjęto to dość obojętnie. Tylko Mika zapytała: – Sama jedziesz? – Nie – odpowiedziała Nira – skądże. Jadę z prezesem naszego towarzystwa jako jego sekretarka. – Tak?... – wieloznacznie zauważyła pani Bożyńska. – O, niech ciocia się nie boi. Prezes Nikolski jedzie z żoną i z córką. Więcej nie było o tym mowy. Tegoż dnia Wojtek wyjechał wraz z Krysią a Mika przeniosła się do Marietki Kosickiej na Żoliborz. Pani Bożyńska miała zapakowane kufry i składała pożegnalne wizyty. W niedzielę wieczorem, wracając od Junoszyca, Nira spotkała tuż przed domem Murka. – Telefonowałem kilka razy – powiedział – lecz nikt się nie odzywa. Więc właśnie szedłem, by się dowiedzieć, czy pani już wyjechała? – Jutro wyjeżdżam – przywitała się z nim Nira – tak się złożyło, że nie mogłam wcześniej. – Ja się tylko tym cieszę – zaśmiał się. – Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się. – No, bo jeszcze raz panią zobaczyłem. – Ach – machnęła ręką – pan zawsze jest czułostkowy. Nie zaproszę pana na górę, bo tam wszystko do góry nogami. Przejdziemy się trochę. Skręcili w Marszałkowską. – Czy pozwoli pani, że przyjdę jutro odprowadzić panią na dworzec? – zapytał, zaglądając jej w oczy. – Och, nie. To zbyteczne. Stanowczo zbyteczne. – Jednakże bardzo prosiłbym. Nie mogła mu przecie powiedzieć, że jedzie samochodem, nie koleją. Miała z walizkami wsiąść w taksówkę, by ciotka nie wiedziała, dokąd się udaje. Ponieważ już i ciotce oświadczyła, że jej pociąg odchodzi do Wiednia o pierwszej dwadzieścia z głównego dworca, powtórzyła to teraz Murkowi. O tej porze będzie już o sto kilometrów za Warszawą. – Więc przyjdę na dworzec. Można? – Proszę, jeżeli pan chce, ale to niepotrzebne. Nie lubię pożegnań. Wieczór był upalny i Nirze przyszło na myśl, że jutro w samochodzie może być gorąco. Że też wcześniej nie pomyślała o kupieniu jakichś owoców. Koki lubi banany i świeże figi. W ogóle słodycze. Po drodze nie dostaną dobrych. Mijali właśnie dużą owocarnię. – Wejdźmy na chwilę powiedziała. – Muszę sobie na drogę kupić trochę owoców. Wzięła banany, gruszki, świeże figi, wspaniałe soczyste śliwki, morele i kilka tabliczek czekolady. – Razem dwadzieścia złotych trzydzieści pięć groszy – powiedziała sklepowa. – Czy państwo każą odesłać? To będzie duża paczka. – Nie, nie. Zabierzemy sami – odpowiedziała Nira. – Chyba pan to udźwignie, panie Franciszku? – O, drobiazg – zaśmiał się. Nira zbliżyła się do kasy i otworzyła torebkę. Nie miała tam ani grosza. Widocznie portmonetkę zapomniała w domu. – Co za roztargnienie – zawołała. – Nie zabrałam pieniędzy. Jeżeli panu nie zrobi to różnicy... Murek zaczerwienił się: – Ależ z przyjemnością... Żadnej różnicy! – Aha! – Nira zwróciła się do sklepowej. – Zapomniałam jeszcze o daktylach. – Na wagę pani każe czy takie pudełko? – Tak, pudełko. – Trzy pięćdziesiąt, proszę pani. Murek zabawnie macał się po kieszeniach i układał na marmurowej tafli przy kasie kupki niklowych monet: – Zdaje się, że dobrze – zapytał kasjerki – dwadzieścia trzy złote osiemdziesiąt pięć groszy. – Zgadza się. – Ale może pani jeszcze sprawdzi. Nira zaśmiała się: – Pozbawiłam pana wszystkich drobnych. No, chodźmy. – Dziękujemy państwu – skłoniła się kasjerka. – Proszę bardzo – kiwnął jej głową Murek. Na ulicy dopędził w tłumie Nirę i zabiegł tak, by mieć ją po prawej strome. W lewej ręce niósł dużą paczkę, którą co chwila uderzał po kolanach przechodniów. – I cóż pan porabia? – pytała Nira. – Poprawiły się pańskie sprawy? – O tak. Wprawdzie nie mam jeszcze stałej posady, ale zarabiam dobrze. – Cóż pan robi? – Ach, eksploatuję swoje prawnicze wykształcenie. Poza tym biorę się do handlu. – To bardzo dobrze. Na handlu ludzie robią majątki. W każdym razie lepsze to niż jakaś posada. – No, to rzecz względna – odpowiedział z wahaniem. – Chyba nie żałuje pan swojej dawniejszej posady? Tu nie ciasna prowincja. Szerokie możliwości. – Zapewne. – A przy pańskim zamiłowaniu do oszczędności – ciągnęła – zbije pan wkrótce grube pieniądze. Mądrze pan robi. Tylko jedno... – Co, panno Niro? – Pan jest zanadto... W dzisiejszych czasach nie można być tak przesadnie uczciwym. Niech pan mnie źle nie zrozumie. Cenię uczciwość, ale tylu jest ludzi, którzy czyhają na cudzy grosz. Przypomniała sobie słowa Junoszyca: – Trzeba wybrać: albo się jest wilkiem, albo baranem. Najsilniejszego barana wilki w końcu zjedzą. Czyż nie mam racji? – Po części – przyznał niechętnie. – Nie po części, a całkowicie. Na przykład pan zajął się teraz handlem, interesami. Jeżeli pan sam nie będzie wygrywał, to wygrają ci ludzie, którzy zawsze znajdą sposobność, by pana oszukać. Tu trzeba pozbyć się przesadnych skrupułów. Lepiej być wilkiem niż baranem. – Jest coś ważniejszego od tej kalkulacji, panno Niro – powiedział poważnie – to sumienie. – Owszem – przyznała niecierpliwie. – Niech pan to wpaja w swoich konkurentów, agentów, hurtowników, w dostawców i odbiorców. Ale chyba rozumie pan, że nadmiar sumienia, przewrażliwienia na tym punkcie, wręcz uniemożliwia życie. Murek milczał. – Tak się pan do mnie odnosi – zirytowała się – jakbym nie mówiła tego jedynie przez życzliwość dla pana. – O, ja to rozumiem – zapewnił pośpiesznie – i bardzo pani jestem wdzięczny za to. – Nie zauważyłam. – Ależ tak. Mnie doprawdy wzrusza to, że pani myśli o mnie, chociaż przeze mnie musi pani ciężko pracować... – Jak to przez pana? – No, bo gdybym już mógł stworzyć to, co jest moim obowiązkiem, stworzyć dom dla pani, zapewniony byt... To moja wina. Tylko, że czasy są tak ciężkie. Wszędzie redukcje, kryzys... Jednak moja wina. – Co też pan mówi – zaśmiała się szczerze. – To i tak wielka dobroć pani. Niro, że chce pani tak długo czekać na mnie. Życie na wielką próbę wystawia nasze uczucia. Ale ja do śmierci będę pani wdzięczny za tę dobroć, za to zaufanie. Ilekroć panią widzę, palę się ze wstydu, że jeszcze nie mogę powiedzieć: – Najdroższa. Już możesz nie przemęczać się pracą. Wywalczyłem naszą przyszłość. Bierzemy ślub i zaczynamy nowe życie! – Panie Franku – spuściła oczy, by nie zobaczył w nich ironii. On jednak był zanadto zajęty tym, co mówił: – Tak, tak, panno Niro, moja wina. Wstydziłem się dlatego narzucać się pani prośbami o zbyt częste spotkania a przy każdej rozmowie przygniatał mnie ten kamień. I strach, że oto od pani usłyszę: – Dłużej czekać na pana nie mogę, zwracam panu słowo... Zimny pot mnie oblewał na myśl o tym. O, jakże błogosławiłem i błogosławię panią za jej delikatność, za jej dobroć. Od dawna chciałem to pani powiedzieć, tylko nie chciało mi przejść przez gardło. Dlatego skłamałem, że chciałem panią pożegnać. To nieprawda. Od kilku godzin krążyłem dziś pod bramą pani domu, by jeszcze przed pani wyjazdem zrzucić ten ciężar z serca i błagać panią o jeszcze trochę cierpliwości. Nira uczuła coś jakby litość dla tego dziwacznego człowieka. Cóż mu mogła odpowiedzieć?... Patrzał na nią od tylu miesięcy, mówił z nią, nie starała się przecie go okłamać. Tyle razy gotowa była ukazać mu siebie w prawdziwym świetle, a on wciąż ją idealizował, wciąż dopatrywał się w niej jakichś nadzwyczajnych zalet. Obarczał ją tym wszystkim jak jakimś pontyfikalnym strojem, zapewne pięknym, zapewne godnym podziwu, ale nieznośnie sztywnym, obcym, drażniącym. Zapatrzony w urojoną wizję jakiegoś nieziemskiego ideału, wręcz nie dawał się ściągnąć do rzeczywistości. Szli przed bramą. Miał słodko uśmiechniętą minę, wzruszenie w oczach. Spodnie, widocznie od dawna nie prasowane, zaznaczały się kulistymi wypukłościami na kolanach. Sznurek od paczki głęboko wżynał się w rękę. – Przecenia pan mnie, panie Franku – powiedziała. – Jestem stokroć gorsza niż pan sądzi. Jestem zła i nie zasługuję na pańską miłość. – O, nie – potrząsnął głową. – I nic panu nie mam do zarzucenia. Zapewniam pana. Wcale ciężko nie pracuję. Nie zależy mi na przyśpieszeniu małżeństwa. Jestem jeszcze bardzo młoda. W jego oczach zakręciły się łzy. – Co pan wyprawia! – zauważyła strofującym tonem. – Niro, moja jedyna, najukochańsza, Niro. Ja wiem, że nie jestem pani wart. I... i muszę jeszcze coś pani wyznać. To jest bardzo ciężko. Ale nie mam prawa oszukiwać pani. Tylko błagam i proszę o trochę litości. Może pani potrafi mi to wybaczyć. To naprawdę stało się jakoś wbrew mojej wiedzy... To jest, nie wiedzy, lecz woli. Chwila słabości, zapomnienia, czy ja wiem... Nira zdziwiła się: – O czym pan mówi? – Tak, muszę powiedzieć pani całą prawdę, całą prawdę – powtarzał prędko, aż słowa zlewały się. – Całą prawdę o tym co zrobiłem, co obciąża moje sumienie i nawet całą moją przyszłość. Ale przysięgam pani, że przeklinałem siebie za to. Czy pani mi uwierzy?... Czy pani będzie zdolna mi przebaczyć?... – Nie zamordował pan chyba nikogo? – zdumienie Niry wzrastało. – Nie, może nawet gorzej – mówił rozgorączkowany. – Popełniłem podłość wobec pani i wobec jednej kobiety. Nikczemność. Tak, trzeba to nazwać po imieniu, nikczemność. Zniecierpliwiła się: – Niechże pan nareszcie wykrztusi! Murek opuścił głowę i po dłuższej pauzie szepnął: – Ja mam dziecko. – Co? – Tak. Mam dziecko. Przed dwoma tygodniami przyszło na świat... Jedna chwila zapomnienia i... Nira obrzuciła spojrzeniem jego nagle zgarbioną postać, tragiczny wyraz twarzy, nieco wymięty kapelusz i nie mogła wytrzymać: wybuchła długim beztroskim śmiechem. Było coś tak zabawnego w tej sytuacji, w tym wyrażeniu i w znaczeniu, jakie on do tego przywiązywał, że dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdobyła się na pytanie: – I któż jest szczęśliwą matką? – Ach – machnął ręką. – Zwykła dziewczyna z ludu... Służąca... – A to wspaniała historia! Nie posądzałam pana o taką przedsiębiorczość. Pyszne! Cóż?... Winszuję. Musiała zużyć sporo argumentów, by go przekonać, że nie czuje doń żalu ani o sam grzech, ani o jego skutki. Murek rozczulił się i dziękował jej ze łzami w oczach za przebaczenie. – O ile mi teraz będzie lżej – powtarzał. Było już jednak późno. Na pożegnanie wycałował jej ręce. Potem przy świetle latarni zanotował raz jeszcze swój adres, pod który Nira z zagranicy obiecała napisać. Na szczęście nie wspomniał już więcej o przyjściu na dworzec. Wchodząc na schody Nira śmiała się szczerze i wesoło. Bawiła się myślą, jak całą tę kapitalną historię opowie jutro Junoszycowi i jaką oboje będą mieli z tego zabawę. Kategoria:Doktor Murek zredukowany